The Expressionless Poker Face
by ShadowFang1412
Summary: Takes place after Konoha's destruction, Tsunade isn't coma and Danzo's gonna play some role. Naruto has come to take back his surname as a Namikaze, when he met a red haired man with the kanji for "Three" on his back. Rokudaime Naruto later R&R!
1. The Change

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic and I hope this one can do well. My English is not really good as English is not my first language^^ this story will tell you about a crossover between Naruto and Bleach where I put my OC inside (I love making OC!!^^). The story takes place after Pein's defeated and Danzo _had just_ wanted to become the Rokudaime Hokage (Tsunade isn't coma in this fanfic! XD) when….. (I can't spoil it right now, haha^^). Also, I'm so sorry because I won't be able to update so soon, but I will try my best. Anyway let's enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm morning in Konoha. Most villagers were still sleeping and in a deep slumber. As the sunrises, the defenders of Konoha had awoken and started doing their job. A certain blond haired boy had just awoken from his sleep and went to his bathroom. After taking a warm bath, he went to the kitchen and started making his breakfast. As he poured down the hot water, he took a piece of paper and started to write his shopping list. Then he finished writing and started eating his favorite food.

"Hmm… that was great. But I have to get going and hand her this report," he said to himself as he walked to the door and locked it.

He jumped from a rooftop to rooftop, heading to the Hokage's Office. He took a quick glance at the Fourth's Monument and smiled to himself. Now he knew why his face is almost the same with the Fourth but the whiskers. He was his son! And he is so proud of it. Suddenly he noticed a strange figure was standing on the Fourth's head. The person wasn't there before. So he stopped to observe. This person has a spiky red hair and he wore a white haori. He could also see a white katana on his back and a "Three" on his haori's back. The person looked around the village for a while before he suddenly disappeared.

"Who was that?" he asked to no one.

He then arrived to the office with his mind still filled with questions about the person. He sighed and knocked the door before him.

"Enter!" answered a woman's voice.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama!" he greeted which made the Hokage flinched.

Said Hokage then made a Hitsuji handseal and murmured "Kai!" but nothing happened. The boy sweat dropped.

"What's with the formalities all of a sudden, brat?" she asked confusedly.

"After my training at Myobokuzan, I think I need to learn more respect," he answered with his foxy grin.

"You should have done it a long time ago. By the way, what brought you here?"

"I hadn't given you my report about the battle I had with Pein yet, had I?"

"Oh, right," she replied and accepted the papers that Naruto gave her.

His writing was strangely tidy and it had no single scratch of mistake. Tsunade smiled.

'This boy sure has changed. Minato, you should be proud…,' she thought with a smile.

"Alright, I'll read this report later and now I have a present for you."

"A present? But this isn't my birthday," asked the boy. Tsunade chuckled.

"Do you mean you can only have present in your birthday? No, this is my present for you for learning respect. I will be paying you everything for 3 months."

Naruto had his jaw hit the floor and eyes popped out.

"A-Are you serious? I mean, how are you going to do that?"

"I'm the Hokage, idiot, it's nothing to me." Naruto then smiled ear-to-ear and bowed for thanking her.

After that, he was dismissed and he went outside. He looked back at the Fourth's Monument, but the person wasn't there anymore.

'I hope he is not a threat to Konoha…' he thought to himself.

His chakra wasn't fully restored yet as he changed to Sage mode almost three times during his battle against Pein. When he had just wanted to walk back to his apartment, he met Kakashi. Looking at him, Kakashi smiled and greeted him.

"Morning, Naruto!"

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Are you free today?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do. I got 3 weeks off so I think I can go somewhere."

"Hmm… Have you seen Sakura?"

"Huh? Not yet, why?"

"She… well, you should ask her yourself," answered Kakashi with a smile that you can only see from his one eye.

Naruto got confused but he shrugged and decided to come to Hyuuga compound and see Hinata. Hiashi greeted him warmly and Naruto bowed in response.

"Good morning, Hiashi-san, may I see Hinata?"

"Good morning, Naruto-san. Sure, she's inside."

When he walked inside the compound, he saw Neji sparred with a clone.

"Hey, Neji!" called Naruto.

Neji stopped and smiled at him.

"Hey, Naruto! I'm developing a new jutsu right now. I'll show you later when I could finish this jutsu."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see Hinata. I can't just ignore her after what she had done to me, can I?"

"You sure are a good shinobi. Well, then go ahead!"

Hiashi led him into a room and let him enter. There he saw Hinata, wearing a purple kimono and her hair was tied back. She had flowers on her hair and a fan slipped in her obi. When Naruto saw her, she blushed hard.

"Na-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata! Are you going somewhere?"

"N-No, I just have to attend the elders' meeting in this afternoon."

"Oh, alright then, I won't stay too long. I just wanted to check if you're fine or not."

"I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun!" she answered with a shy smile.

"Ah, ok then, I shall be leaving. See you around, Hinata!" he said as he left the room.

Hinata's heart melted away. She had never thought of this chance or even dream that _her_ Naruto would come to the Hyuuga compound to just drop by and asks her condition. She squealed in her heart and stopped when she saw Hanabi came.

"Are you sick, Nee-san? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine, Hanabi-chan."

"Hmm…" answered Hanabi, not buying Hinata's excuse.

On the street, the villagers started to open their shops. Some of them now gave Naruto a warm welcome for saving their lives during the attack. They even gave him discounts and that was too much for Naruto. Some other was still looking at him as a demon, but they couldn't do anything as they had mastered his strength. As he walked back to his apartment, he saw the strange person who was standing at the Fourth's Monument. The person was looking at the apartment where he stayed thn amazingly, the person jumped to the seventh floor without hard efforts. Naruto had his jaw dropped once again when he saw the person disappeared again, faster than Shunshin no Jutsu.

'Who is that person…?' he thought.

An ANBU suddenly appeared by his side.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Lady Fifth requested your presence immediately."

"OK, I'll be there," he replied.

The ANBU then disappeared in thin air. Before he started to head back to the Hokage Office, he took a quick glance at his apartment. The person really was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Read and Review please!^^ And no flames for now, k?^^

Hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. Enter, Konoha no Akai Senko!

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Ooookaaayy!!! This story is doing good so far!! (Well, I hope it's good -.-"). Anyway, thanks to Ignisha for your review. That helps a lot to build my confidence^^. Whoa, I forgot to say my disclaimer on the previous chapter, so I guss I'll say it now. All of Naruto and Bleach properties here are not mine, except my OC, Yaha!!

* * *

_Last encounter: __An ANBU suddenly appeared by his side._

"_Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Lady Fifth requested your presence immediately."_

"_OK, I'll be there," he replied._

_The ANBU then disappeared in thin air. Before he started to head back to the Hokage Office, he took a quick glance at his apartment. The person really was nowhere to be seen. _

* * *

Naruto walked to the Hokage's Office with his mind still wandering about the person. Then he stopped his thoughts when he arrived at the office's door and knocked.

"You requested my presence, Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato who was there had the alarm rang in their head and had their jaw dropped.

'Did he just show some respect?' questioned Sakura to herself. Kakashi, however, just smiled under his mask.

"Yes, I requested your presence. There are several things that I want to announce you, team 7."

The team stayed silent, signaling the blond haired Hokage to continue with the announcement.

"The first is that I have assigned Sai, along with Ibiki and Anko to go on a long term mission to Iwa. The mission would take around 3 years. During three years, your team will be imbalanced because your sensei will be doing solo missions after this attack. Both of you need one more person to be a complete team to re do group missions."

"Do you mean we'll have another person in this team temporarily?" asked Sakura. Tsunade nodded.

"This is interesting. Who is that, Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Come in!" called Tsunade to someone outside the door.

The door opened and a man with short spiky red hair that Naruto had seen before entered the room. This time, the man didn't wear a haori and instead, he wore a Jounin vest. He has jade green eyes and a necklace can be seen hanging around his neck.

"Hello, My name is Kaito. Pleased to meet you," he greeted them.

"Hey wait! Weren't you in this village before? I saw you twice." Naruto asked him directly.

"Yes, I was here. Just looking around the beauty of the village and rent an apartment."

"I see."

"Kaito is an elite Jounin and specialized in assassination, scout, and mind trick. SO I guess you know what to do. Is there any question?" Sakura raised her hand.

"What is his age? Does he from a ninja clan?"

"I'm sure you can ask it outside, Sakura."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, if there's nothing to ask—"

"Wait, where does he come from?"

"He's from Leaf, too. He was an ANBU captain after you, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked surprised, but then he gave them his usual expression. After that, they were dismissed and Kakashi asked them to meet him and Yamato on Training Ground 3. There, Naruto and Sakura saw three logs. It reminded them at their first Genin test by Kakashi. For worse, it reminded them to Sasuke.

"Alright, so please introduce us, your likes, dislikes, your goal to the future and your background."

"Hai. My name is Kaito. I don't really like things and don't really dislike things. As for my goal to the future, I have none. My background, well… I'm not from a ninja clan, but I'm sure you have heard of my nickname before, the Akai Senko."

Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato gasped. "You're the Akai Senko!? The second fastest ninja after Yondaime Hokage?!" exclaimed the three of them in unison. Kaito sweat dropped, but then nodded. Naruto also sweat dropped at his intro.

'His introduction is almost like Kakashi-sensei's …' thought Naruto.

"Wow, our team will be invulnerable!" Yamato said happily. Kaito just smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I'm 16 years old." Kaito added, which made Naruto and Sakura slack jawed.

"Hmm… this is interesting. Let's check your ability!" Naruto grinned.

"Good idea, Naruto. Both of you, Naruto and Sakura, will be facing him alone. Is it okay for you, Kaito?"

"Yeah, no problem with that," he answered confidently.

Kakashi then inhaled deeply before shouting a "BEGIN!!"

Naruto and Sakura jumped backwards to make a distance and so was Kaito. Then Naruto performed his favorite shadow clone jutsu. Sakura used this chance to mix herself with the clones. Naruto roared and all of the clones threw kunais and shurikens at him. Kaito smiled. He put his hands in his pockets and disappeared in a red flash, knocking out all of Naruto's clones one by one. The blond haired boy looked shock at how fast he took all his clones. But then, Kaito looked up. Sakura was aiming her punch at him, and was shocked as Kaito knew her position. Kaito jumped and delivered a punch to her stomach which made her fly few feets back. Naruto got her then created another clone to distract him.

Kaito finished the clones and looked around with his expressionless eyes. Kakashi and Yamato watched in awe.

'This guy's speed is almost the same with the Fourth…' thought Yamato amazed.

"Found you," said Kaito with a smile, as he disappeared again in a red flash.

Naruto who was watching around, suddenly saw Kaito standing on a tree branch, smiling at them.

"You need to be better than that, Naruto-san, Sakura-san."

Both of them had a surprised look on their face.

'Just how fast can this guy be? He found us so fast, and yet I couldn't sense him…' said Sakura to herself.

"Well? Are you going to surrender or what?" asked Kaito.

Naruto suddenly poofed, making Sakura surprised even more.

'A clone?!' thought Sakura and Kaito surprised.

Kaito quickly turned to his back. There Naruto was with his Rasengan, ready to hit him anytime. Kaito jumped away, but suddenly greeted with Sakura who was already behind him. She was also ready to punch him with her inhuman strength. Kaito quickly made a handseal, and left 3 clones to receive their attack. The real one was running to other direction and prepared paper bombs. The clones then got attacked and the smoke blurred Naruto and Sakura's vision for a while. When they just got down, they were surrounded by paper bombs.

"WHAT?!!" shouted Naruto. He then grabbed Sakura's wrist and jumped to other direction.

"It took you guys long enough," said Kaito who was suddenly behind them.

Sakura turned and delivered a punch, but Kaito avoid it by grabbing her wrist, making her flinched. Naruto took a kunai and attacked him, aiming for his neck. Again, Kaito dodged it, and took them back to the training ground, where Kakashi and Yamato had been waiting.

"Alright, that's enough. If I may say, you are suitable for close and range combats, are you not, Kaito?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, yes and no. In some certain conditions, I could only afford a close combat."

"What are those certain conditions?" asked Sakura.

"… Sorry, I can't tell you just now," answered Kaito with a smile.

_In other place…_

Ukitake was pacing around his office. He had just met Kaito 3 days ago. Kaito said that he was assigned a mission to the real world and he was extremely worried.

Flashback…

"_Sotaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai had assigned me to the Shinobi Continent. But I have a problem."_

"_What is it, Kaito?"_

"_The faux body. I had asked Urahara-san to get me one, but I hadn't received any news. I'm afraid he can't get one."_

"_Aren't you a shinobi in your past life?"_

"_I did and no one had ever known me, as I always wore a mask. But my body must have gotten rot by age."_

Flashback ends…

Since that, Ukitake hadn't got any news from Kaito. Little did he knew Kaito had gone for the mission.

Alright, what do you think? Review please!!^^ And thank you to those who have added me and or this story to their favorites and story alert, I'm so HAPPY, YAY!!


	3. The Mission and The Past

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Hmm, well those are the first two. Glad you like it^^ Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was so busy watching my friends Bleach DVDs (hehe^^) For your information, starting from January 6, I won't be able to update regularly 'coz I will start my school again. Anyway, let's get on the story!

* * *

Last encounter: _Ukitake was pacing around his office. He had just met Kaito 3 days ago. Kaito said that he was assigned a mission to the real world and he was extremely worried._

_Flashback…_

"_Sotaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai had assigned me to the Shinobi Continent. But I have a problem."_

"_What is it, Kaito?"_

"_The faux body. I had asked Urahara-san to get me one, but I hadn't received any news. I'm afraid he can't get one."_

"_Aren't you a shinobi in your past life?"_

"_I did and no one had ever known me, as I always wore a mask. But my body must have gotten rot by age."_

_Flashback ends…_

_Since that, Ukitake hadn't got any news from Kaito. Little did he knew Kaito had gone for the mission. _

* * *

Today is the first day of team 7 to have their group mission together. Kakashi and Yamato had gone this morning to do their solo mission. Naruto, Sakura, and Kaito went to Tsunade's office together to have their first mission.

"Your mission will be a C-rank mission. There are several bandits in the western part of Konoha. It is said that they had been stealing rice and metals. Some of them were former ninjas, so I wish you to be careful on handing them," explained Tsunade.

"But Hokage-sama, why can't we have a higher rank mission? That way, we can increase our economy rate faster," asked Sakura.

"Akatsuki leader might have been killed by Naruto, but it doesn't mean it's already safe for you to have a higher mission that can put you in a life or death threatening condition. You,…no, all of you are parts of Konoha. Konoha is a big happy family, don't you think?" answered Tsunade with a cheeky smile. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Alright, go get your stuffs. This mission should require you about 5 hours of walking and I want you to finish it on the latest, 3 days, understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" answered three of them as they started to walk and get their stuffs.

Sakura had left; leaving Naruto and Kaito to walk back home together. But on the middle of their walk, Kaito told Naruto to head first.

"I'll be fine. There's a place I would like to visit before leaving," said Kaito as he disappeared in a red flash.

The place was the Kyuubi Attack Monument. He stood far from the monument, looking at it sadly then walked there closer. The statue of Yondaime Hokage fighting the Kyuubi was made in the best art. You can see the expression of each fighter clearly. Kaito then looked at a large stone next to the statue. Names of dead fighters could be found easily. He touched the cold stone silently before stopping at a name and knelt before it.

"_Maikeru Rai_

_Rank: Elite Jounin_

_Age: 14 years old_

_Had died protecting the village against the gruesome battle along with our greatest Yondaime Hokage against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. May all his efforts be granted by Kami-sama in the afterlife._"

'Some things never change, right? Rai?' thought Kaito.

Flashback…

"_You can't go there alone Kaito! You're sick!" shouted a shinobi with a Jounin vest and long brown hair. Worries could be seen through his sparkling golden eyes. He looked over his teammate who was coughing up blood._

"_I have to go…" answered the red haired boy. Angers flashed from his jade green eyes._

"_The cursed thing has killed my parents, how am I supposed to stay back…" he continued, still with coughing up blood._

"_But you can only do that Red Hiraishin for 5 times, and you have done it more than your body can afford! Besides, now we are both low on chakra. We must retreat!" protested the long browned hair boy. His ANBU mask was removed completely due to the Kyuubi's blast that almost killed him if Kaito didn't save him with his Red Hiraishin._

"_Yondaime Hokage-sama can do his Hiraishin because it is a space time ninjutsu while yours is like an advanced Shunsin and seal trick. If you force your body more than this, you will----"_

"…_Cut it out already…" hissed Kaito with his dangerous low voice._

_Before he could regain his senses, one Oto-nin was running at him with insane speed. Judging by the look in her eyes, she was put under a strong Genjutsu. No time left for Kaito to move his body. His feet were wobbling from the pain of using the technique 6 times. _

"_RAI!!" shouted Kaito desperately as his friend suddenly jumped in front of him._

_The Sound ninja cut off his head right in front of him. A trickle of blood splashed at his face. Tears started to form in his eyes and his body was shaking in sadness. This time, his eyes flashed more anger. He roared and stabbed his kunai in the ninja's heart. He looked at his back. More enemy reinforcements came at him. He struggled hard to stand and started to walk away. For once, he took a quick glance at Rai's body. He noticed, there was a boy with spiky white hair was standing near Rai's body. No, there were two Rai, connected with a long chain in their chest._

_Kaito's eyes frowned. The boy he saw was wearing a white haori with the kanji for 'Ten' on his back. The boy drew his katana that has almost same height as his body and broke the chain. He then tapped Rai's head with the hilt's end, and he could see Rai disappeared._

"_Hey, who are you?" asked Kaito. The boy didn't answer and in a blink of eyes, he had disappeared._

Flashback ends…

'I hope you forgive me, Rai… Now, I'm going to a mission where you were killed,' he said.

"You haven't met him yet in Rukongai, taichou? Geez, that's such a pain…" said someone from his back suddenly.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" asked Kaito dumbly.

"Sotaichou Yamamoto had ordered me to assist you. He said that there's a possibility of Aizen's Espada member to infiltrate here."

"I see…"

"Besides, I wanted to see the so-called _chakra_ that you used during your past life as a shinobi. Does it look like reiatsu?" asked Renji, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ah, well… First---"

"Oi, Kaito! You sure take a long time here. Who have you been speaking with?" asked a blonde haired boy with orange and black jacket.

"Sorry, I guess I was overreacted that I was talking to myself," laughed Kaito, hoping Naruto to buy his excuse.

"You have three minutes to get packing. Sakura and I will be waiting you at the gate by twelve, kay?

"Yeah, I'll be there soon!" answered Kaito.

When Naruto left, Renji sighed.

"That was a close call. He reminds me to that idiot Kurosaki, though…" he said to his red haired companion.

"I'll have to get going. If you wanna come along, stay close behind!" warned Kaito.

"Hai, Taichou!" said Renji as he accepted the Third Division's Captain's hand and both disappeared.

* * *

OK, so that's it for now! Please tell me what you think and review me!^^ Love you all readers so much! XD


	4. Sudden Apperance

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Alright, I'm trying as fast as I can^^ Anyway, it's all owned by Kishimoto Masashi and Kubo Tite, exceeeeeeept……….. my OC!^^ haha!! On with the story!

* * *

Last encounter:

"_Yeah, I'll be there soon!" answered Kaito._

_When Naruto left, Renji sighed._

"_That was a close call. He reminds me to that idiot Kurosaki, though…" he said to his red haired companion._

"_I'll have to get going. If you wanna come along, stay close behind!" warned Kaito._

"_Hai, Taichou!" said Renji as he accepted the Third Division's Captain's hand and both disappeared._

* * *

Kaito and Renji arrived at Kaito's apartment and he picked up his stuffs quickly. Renji looked outside and saw 3 ninjas with a mask on their face were heading to an office. They moved as quick as Soi Fon's ninjas, but they're faster than her ninjas. Kaito then called him over and headed to the West Gate.

"Remember to not frankly make a contact with me. They can't see you or me in spiritual form. Also, please note yourself that I can't use my reiatsu here. In this mission, I'll have to use my chakra, except if a Hollow or any spiritual thing attack, got it?"

"Hai!"

Renji was so excited. He had heard about this _chakra_ thing since he was in Rukongai and met a blond haired man with scrolls in his hands. He remembered asking the man anything but the man seemed to not open anything until he accidentally told him about his past life. Since then, he was more than willing to see and experience how to use it, and now he got the chance to see the newly appointed Third Division Captain to perform it to him.

They finally arrived at the West gate where the blond haired boy and a pink haired girl had been waiting for him. Kaito waved at them, and without waiting, both of them jumped through the forest.

"So, is this how ninjas do their duty, taichou?" asked Renji. Kaito replied with a nod.

Naruto stopped. He raised one of his hands, signaling the rest of them to stop. There was a strange chakra pressure. Renji could feel it also, and he really didn't like it. It felt like the air is pulled out of your lung. Kaito took out one of his custom kunai. Its appearance was almost the same like the Fourth, only it looked thicker and there was a seal with a 'lotus' in the middle. He played it in his index finger then grabbed it.

"All of you, please stay back-to-back!" said Kaito.

Without answering, the three of them quickly stood back to back. There was silence for a moment or two and they cpuld only hear their own breathing. Renji took his Zabimaru and ready to swing it anytime, but Kaito eyed him to put it down. Suddenly, Kaito threw his kunai to a spot and took three shurikens in both hands.

"Kaito, get him!!" called a voice.

Naruto and Sakura flinched at Kaito who had already disappeared in a red flash once again. They looked at the voice source. There was Yamato who was completely beaten up.

"Yamato-taichou!" called Sakura as she spproached him and started to heal the injured former ANBU captain. Renji flinched, thinking if shinobi also have something like the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

One of the bandits took a bow and aimed Kaito, but then again he disappeared, and appeared slashing his neck. Another bandit formed a series of handseal.

"Katon: Ryusenka!" the ninja shouted.

Bullets of fire were shot at Kaito, and he dodged it by creating a kage bunshin to receive the attack. Another voice can be heard in other place.

"RASENGAN!!"

A large crash can be heard and the bandit's body was in a full damage. Looking at other direction, Naruto threw 3 kunais which directly hit the attackers' heart. More and more bandits came, till they were cornered. Looking at the unfair condition, Sakura ran at them.

'What can a healer do?' thought Renji anxious.

"Naruto! Kaito!" Both of them took a quick glance at Sakura and jumped.

Sakura roared and hit the ground with one bare hand and the ground looked like it was having an earthquake of nine Richter scale. Renji looked at her abilities wide eyed and had his jaw dropped.

'This is crazy!... Our healers are not that strong…" he thought again, remembering Hanatarou and not counting Captain Unohana Retsu.

The bandits flinched at the sudden earth shake and some of them were already died, buried within the ground. Sakura smiled and was ready to deliver another blow when suddenly a tranger wearing Akatsuki cloak and orange spiral mask appeared.

'That cloak…!' thought Yamato, extremely surprised.

'Is he also a captain in this village?' wondered Renji.

"Yo! My name is Tobi! Nice to meet yah!"

"Hey, who are you orange-masked freak!?" called Naruto.

'This boy sure is like Ichigo…' thought Renji.

"Aww, Konoha shinobi meanie! Tobi is not a freak, Tobi is a good boy!"

Everyone had their jaw dropped except for those who had the experience fighting him.

"Anyway… Itachi said that he'll be coming to this village soon. He'll be alone. Ya know what that means?"

Silence…

"Konoha is dead."

Naruto made a handseal and made about three hundred Kage bunshin.

"Whoaa!!! That's unfair!! Tobi is just delivering message from Itachi-meanie!!" said Tobi as he suddenly disappeared.

"Tch… Damn it…" cursed Naruto under his breath.

Kaito looked at his back.

"You okay Yamato-taichou? Those wounds look pretty bad."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did that Akatsuki member gone?"

Kaito shook his head. Renji upon watching the fight could only starred wide eyed, hoping he could try those things.

"Anyway, we should get out of this place. With this event, we accidentally have fulfilled our assignments and we shall head back."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"He headed back about 2 hours ago."

'Something's not right here…' muttered Kaito.

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucks, for making it so damn short… I'm sorry… T^T But anyway, don't forget to read and review!


	5. Kaito VS Itachi

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Yay!! Thanks for your reviews!

-Ignisha: Yeah, thanks!^^

-Uzumaki Naruko14: I'll try my best^^

-Namikaze naruko14: Thank you!!^^

-Newami: Yup, I'll try my best!

And now, I'm reminding you again that from January 6, I won't be able to update so soon because I'll go to school again (-sobbed- "So sad…") and thus, I'll try to update at the least one chapter per month. Also, I want to try to make a side story on the end of a chapter. Hope you enjoy it again^^

* * *

Last encounter:

"_Anyway, we should get out of this place. With this event, we accidentally have fulfilled our assignments and we shall head back."_

"_What about Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto._

"_He headed back about 2 hours ago." _

'_Something's not right here…' muttered Kaito._

* * *

All of them headed back to Konoha. Nobody was talking, nor smiling. Renji could remember their reaction before and after the man with the orange mask appeared before them. He was walking in mid-air, making Kaito looked at him with envy look. He smiled defiantly and kept walking in mid air.

How he wanted to do just the same and not jumping branch to branch. It's very troublesome, like the Nara kid would always said.

When they arrived at Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo welcomed them with question.

"I am Yamato Tenzo reporting in with my squad, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kaito."

"Hai. You may come in," said both of them as they removed their kunai.

Renji suddenly stopped. Numerous Hollow were appearing on this village.

"What is that…?" muttered Naruto, but clear enough for Kaito to heard him.

"What's the matter, Naruto-san?" he asked.

"Ah, no-nothing, I just feel a bit strange with the air all of a sudden."

Kaito did well hiding his surprised look and just shrugged.

"I felt the same, but maybe it's just my feeling," he said.

"You felt what?" asked the brown haired captain.

'Taichou, I'll go and finish them off!' said Renji making a mental link to the red haired captain.

'Hai, be careful and quick!'

'Yes, sir!'

"Nothing, just feel tired, the air isn't windy at all that's why I feel strange," said Kaito.

'What a lame excuse…' thought Kaito with a sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I felt the same, too," added Naruto.

They walked to the office when suddenly a strange chakra appeared. It felt unfamiliar but yet harmless. Didn't want to take any risk, they scattered to check around.

"Retreat here if you feel dangerous. I'll go check east part," said Yamato, giving order.

"I'll check that mountain," said Sakura.

"Then I'll go check at training grounds," said Naruto.

"… I'll go check somewhere random…" Kaito said as he Shunshin-ed away.

The chakra presence was clearly coming from the Forest of Death, and the red haired teen could feel it so clear. But why did his teammates couldn't sense the direction? It was very clear that birds were afraid to come near and would fly away to other place. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Renji had just finished his fight and decided to come along. Kaito told him to not follow him, although in the end it was useless.

"Fine, but don't do anything, even in case I got beaten or killed."

"But why?" asked Renji. Kaito rubbed his temple and sighed.

"I think it's obvious that now we're in the Shinobi Continent. If I got beaten or killed then you take me to the hospital, they would just see my body was floating in mid air. I should remind you again, they can't see you."

Renji slapped his forehead.

"I shall count that as one," said Kaito, grinning ear-to-ear which made Renji sweat dropped at the sudden attitude.

Kaito then masked his chakra appearance and walked carefully into the woods. A kunai was readied in his right hand. Renji had just wanted to ask why Kaito's kunai was different when suddenly Kaito stopped. He then made a "T" handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he muttered.

Three clones appeared and Kaito ordered them to look for the source of the chakra pressure. He continued walking deeper and smiled. Renji had a question mark on his face when Kaito disappeared in a red flash. He shunpo-ed to follow him. It was quite far from the place where they stood.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaito, looking at the man before him carefully.

"The same question to you, Kaito-sensei. What are you doing here? Or it's more to, _why_ are you here?"

"I don't think it's any of your concern, Itachi."

"Oh? It's a likewise to you then, seeing you not answering my question, Kaito-_sensei_," said Itachi sarcastically. Kaito remained silent.

The wind blew softly, as if it was playing a sad instrument for the dramatic meeting of a student and a teacher.

"I have no intention of fighting you, _sensei_. You are no worth anymore to me again. Back then, I only stole your knowledges." Itachi turned his back. His Akatsuki cloak flew cockily as he started to walk away.

"How easy it is for you to say that. You even haven't figured out most of my Jutsus, have you?" asked Kaito, gripping his kunai tighter.

Itachi turned his back.

"You better drop that special kunai of yours, sensei. I'm not the same Itachi you met those old years ago." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan, making Renji flinched.

"Sharingan," muttered Kaito.

"And one thing special, sensei," said Itachi as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kaito, making his eyes widened in surprise.

"I am now an Espada."

'What?!' shouted Kaito in his head.

He quickly jumped backwards and threw his special kunai.

"I am pretty sure you don't want us to fight in our spiritual form, are you not?" asked Itachi, as he made a handseal.

"You're smart as usual, Itachi," replied Kaito.

"Katon, Goukakyo no Jutsu!" shouted Itachi as a large ball of fire was shot at him directly.

"Suiton: Suijihenki!" replied Kaito, as a wall of water appeared and blocking the large fireball and making it disappeared into smokes.

Itachi moved at other stance and created another hand seal.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Again, Kaito made a wall of water and he used this chance to throw his kunai. As the kunai landed, Kaito shouted a "Kai!" and he was teleportated to the place where the kunai landed. Itachi, knowing his sensei's trick, turned around and took a kunai, slashing his sensei's back. Kaito groaned and stopped.

"Those old tricks won't work on me anymore, sensei." Kaito didn't give a reply.

He was too busy ignoring the pain at his back. He took another custom kunai and readied himself.

"You're too slow," said Itachi as he pointed a finger at his sensei.

'Damn!' thought Kaito. He felt his mind blank, then entering a new world.

It was all red and dark at the same time. Sounds of pain, screams, and groans of pain could be heard almost everywhere. He looked around and see he was kneeling. His hands were somehow pulled back and tied on two poles.

"Welcome to the World of Tsukuyomi. In the world of the Tsukuyomi, the Nightmare Realm, I control everything. Over the next seventy-two hours, I will continue cutting you with my sword."

In the real world, Itachi and Kaito didn't move an inch, making Renji confused. Suddenly, Kaito dropped to his knees. Sweats could be seen running all over his body and he was gasping heavily. Itachi still didn't even move an inch. The red haired Jounin finally fell unconscious and out of breath. On the other side, Itachi fell to one knee. He touched his right eye before he stood up and disappeared to other place.

"Taichou!" called Renji. He shooked Kaito's body, but he didn't get any response.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?!" called someone. Renji was shocked then he turned his back.

There, standing a blond haired boy with Cerulean blue eyes. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Who are you? What have you done to him?" asked Naruto.

'W-What? He can see me?" thought Renji.

"Hey, I'm asking you red head! What have you done to Kaito!? I have already known that you were with us and you were also with him at the Kyuubi Monument. Who are you?!"

Renji stepped back, not knowing what to do.

"I'm asking you for the last time. Who are you? This time you better answer me or I shoud take this as a threat from an outsider."

* * *

Side-Story:

"How easy it is for you to say that. You even haven't figured out most of my Jutsus, have you?" asked Kaito, gripping his kunai tighter.

Itachi turned his back.

"You better drop that special kunai of yours, sensei. I'm not the same Itachi you met those old years ago." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan, making Renji flinched.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" shouted Itachi suddenly.

"Cut!" What the hell is wrong with you Itachi?" asked Kakashi.

"The lens slipped! Help!"

"Oi, oi… Are you serious about this? I'm already tired with this stance," said Kaito with a sweat dropped.

* * *

"How easy it is for you to say that. You even haven't figured out most of my Jutsus, have you?" asked Kaito, gripping his kunai tighter.

Itachi turned his back.

"You better drop that special kunai of yours, sensei. I'm not the same Itachi you met those old years ago." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan, making Renji flinched.

Suddenly the wind blew hard, making some sand landed on Itachi's eyes and he screamed again.

"Hey, who turned on the air conditioner?!" shouted Renji.

"I did, it's pretty hot over here. You got any problem?" asked Byakuya calmly.

All of them sweat dropped.

* * *

Alright!! That's it!^^ What do you think? Read and review onegaishimasu!^^


	6. The Mangekyo Sharingan 1

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Wow, I'm so surprised that this story has got 13 reviews (reminds me to Goteijuusantai!^^) So this chapter (I hope it can be longer than previous chapters…^^) will try to talk about Soul Society. Also for **Newami**, I think this chapter can answer your question a bit, haha^^. For **RogueNya**, hmm… I already prepared a plot for that, so please keep in touch with the story. Then for **Uzumaki Naruko14**, well, haha!^^ That's a hard question, but maybe this story could also answer your question. Also thanks to other reviewers! I'm so happy for that! (XD) Oh,… I'm still so sad, knowing January 6 is just 2 days again… But I'll try my best to update stories.

Err, guess I talk too much… T.T All things about Naruto and Bleach here don't belong to me… (cries outloud) Now, let's on to the story!

* * *

Last encounter:

"_Hey, what are you doing to him?!" called someone. Renji was shocked then he turned his back._

_There, standing a blond haired boy with Cerulean blue eyes. He clenched his fists in anger._

"_Who are you? What have you done to him?" asked Naruto._

'_W-What? He can see me?" thought Renji._

"_Hey, I'm asking you red head! What have you done to Kaito!? I have already known that you were with us and you were also with him at the Kyuubi Monument. Who are you?!"_

_Renji stepped back, not knowing what to do._

"_I'm asking you for the last time. Who are you? This time you better answer me or I should take this as a threat from an outsider."_

* * *

"Y-You can see me?" asked Renji stuttered.

"Of course I can! Why can't I see you?" answered Naruto, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Well, err… It's kindda hard to explain. But I can say to you, I'm not your enemy."

Naruto sighed. He then looked at Kaito who was unconscious and his body was shaking. He could hear his breathing was gasping and he knew it wasn't good at all, not one bit.

"I assume other people can't see you, am I right?" asked Naruto after a long pause. Renji nodded slowly.

"I'll take him to the hospital. You may come along," said Naruto as he lifted the red haired Jounin's body and started to jump to hospital.

As he jumped branch to branch and rooftop to rooftop, he couldn't shake off his thought of seeing Itachi in the Forest of Death.

'Just what the hell did they do in the Forest of Death…?' thought Naruto.

* * *

A boy with spiky white hair was walking on his squad's compound. He stood by a wall and closed his eyes. His body felt so tired and he really wanted to just go run off somewhere just to not meet any piece of paper. He had been sick of looking the paper stacks on his desk. Yet, his lieutenant was not helping at all. She would just run outside, drank sake with her sake friends or gossiped in the Shinigami Women Association. Sometimes, he really wanted to just slack off like his lieutenant, but he was too afraid to be chased by his talkative lieutenant and his old friend who is a fuku-taichou in the Fifth Division. He sighed, and decided to go to his bedroom and sleep but he stopped when he saw a blond man standing by the wall in his office.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hitsugaya with a 'You-better-help-me-finish-them-or-you-dead' look.

"Whoa... And here I thought I could help you with the paper works?" answered the blond with a cheeky smile.

"Matsumoto slacked off again. I really have no idea how to stop her from slacking off…" muttered Hitsugaya.

"You can freeze her on her seat, can't you?" laughed the blond.

"Like that'll work. The sotaichou will be very mad at me for using my Zanpakuto not in the place."

"Yeah, yeah... But it's worth a try you know?" said the blond again, making Hitsugaya smiled. He started to like his idea.

"Anyway, have you got any news from Kaito?" asked Hitsugaya, moving a stack of papers to his side.

The blond stopped laughing and shook his head.

"That's odd. Today is the day when he shall be sending us a message of his report."

The blond headed to the window. He closed his eyes and gripped the window frame tightly. You could see his sad and worried expression clearly on his face. He sighed and turned his back. Facing Hitsugaya, he was about to say something when a familiar reiatsu presence appeared.

"I guess that's your lieutenant, Shiro-kun." Hitsugaya twitched at the nickname given to him.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Namikaze!" said Hitsugaya, freezing the air. He was about to grab the blond's sleeve when he realized that he had disappeared.

"Taichou!" called his lieutenant with a playful tone.

"What's the matter?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Ne, taichou… if you always frown like that you look like a pouting baby!" said Matsumoto cheerfully.

Another vein popped up on his forehead and you could feel the air was already cold and some part of the office had been frozen in ice, including the paperwork stacks.

"Did you just call me look like a pouting baby?" asked Hitsugaya with a low voice yet dangerous and cold. Matsumoto stopped laughing, realizing her taichou had made their office as a giant refrigerator.

"A-Ah-Ahaha, taichou… I was just kiddi---"

"FINISH THOSE DAMN PAPER WORKS ALREADY!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY SINGLE PIECE OF PAPER ON MY DESK ONCE I RETURN!!" shouted Hitsugaya as he slammed the door behind him.

"Ne… taichou is so cruel…" pouted Matsumoto.

'You should try to be more diligent, Matsu-chan! And those paper works will help you! Ahaha!!' laughed Haineko on her head, making her twitched.

_Outside the Tenth Division Barrack…_

Hitsugaya sighed. All he wanted to do right now was just sleep, but if he went back to his division, his always-slacking-off lieutenant won't be doing her job. So he decided to go to the Fifth Division barrack.

"Ah, it's you Shiro-kun! What can I do to help you?" asked Minato.

"I told you to quit calling me like that Namikaze!" said Hitsugaya.

"Alright then, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just want to drop by and rest for a while here."

"Sure. You are welcomed here!""

"By the way, I don't see Kushina-san? She's your Third Seat officer now right?"

"Yeah, she's having an exercise with Hinamori right now."

"She made a quick progress from seat 18 to seat 3 in just one week."

"She's a great woman."

"I'm thinking of that red hair right, now…" said Hitsugaya suddenly.

"… Me too... He made me worried by not delivering any report to us," stated Minato sadly.

"There's one thing that made me curious…"

"What is it?"

"His Bankai. He had never showed it to anyone else, except to the Sotaichou himself. I was wondering if his Bankai is almost the same like you, combining reiatsu and chakra. It was invulnerable…" muttered Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, but it's very risky if I'm not careful."

* * *

_At Konoha Hospital…_

Tsunade was walking quickly yet quietly at the same time in the hospital. The new red haired Jounin was reported from suffering the same Genjutsu that was once casted on Kakashi by Itachi. Behind her was her two apprentices, Shizune and Sakura. On Shizune's hand was a map filled with the red-haired's medical record. They arrived on a room numbered 412 which was very close to the stair case and she opened the door.

Naruto was already sitting there and wiping the Jounin's sweats. He looked at them and sighed in relief.

"How did this happen?" asked Sakura.

"As you know about the strange chakra presence, I couldn't find it on the training grounds, so I decided to follow Kaito to the Forest of Death. However, he's a Jounin and I was going to get something. But all I saw was him fighting with…" Naruto stopped.

"He was fighting with who?" asked Sakura and Tsunade.

"Uchiha… Itachi…" answered Naruto slowly.

"But how?" asked Shizune.

"Isn't he supposed to be with the Akatsuki? And how did he get into this village?" asked Shizune again.

Naruto shrugged. The pineapple head who sat on the window just look at the group with concerned expression. He should report this soon.

* * *

Sorry, no side story for now!^^ I really have no idea. But anyway, please read and review^^ Love you all dear readers! XD


	7. The Arrival: Day One

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

OK, I finally got this chance to write the other chapter. To **Uzumaki Naruko14**, your welcome! XD I'm happy!! **RogueNya**, Hey, I guess u read my mind! Yosh! I have planned something with the Tsukuyomi, don't worry^^ **Newami**, … I-I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Stuttered in happiness) Thanks a lot. Well, I guess, it's better to get started now!^^ Anyway, all things here aren't mine (wish they were mine.. T.T) except my OC you know who…^^

* * *

_Last encounter:_

"_How did this happen?" asked Sakura._

"_As you know about the strange chakra presence, I couldn't find it on the training grounds, so I decided to follow Kaito to the Forest of Death. However, he's a Jounin and I was going to get something. But all I saw was him fighting with…" Naruto stopped._

"_He was fighting with who?" asked Sakura and Tsunade._

"_Uchiha… Itachi…" answered Naruto slowly._

"_But how?" asked Shizune._

"_Isn't he supposed to be with the Akatsuki? And how did he get into this village?" asked Shizune again._

_Naruto shrugged. The pineapple head who sat on the window just look at the group with concerned expression. He should report this soon._

* * *

Minato was pacing in his around worriedly. His body was all covered in sweats, and to be honest, it has been 2 days since he didn't hear the report. At the same time, the long white haired captain came to his office with a man with pink haori on his back.

"Yo!" called the man in the pink haori. But Minato didn't listen as he was too deep in thought.

"Hey, Minato!" called the long white haired man. This time, Minato seemed to notice and he smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just some problem had been bugging me lately," he answered spontaneously.

"Is it about Kaito-kun?" asked Ukitake with worried look. Minato sighed then nodded.

"Then, why don't we go and check on him?" offered Ukitake with his usual cheerful smile.

"Is it OK?" asked Minato worriedly.

"Yeah, we had asked Yama-jii for this," said Kyoraku. Once again, Minato smiled.

"Alright then, Ikuzo!" said Ukitake.

"Wait, didn't Renji-san said to bring the Fourth Squad Captain with us?" asked Kyoraku.

"What's wrong with Unohana-san?" asked Minato, not liking the idea of bringing the Medic Head with them.

_In Konoha Hospital…_

"This is strange… His chakra had been fixed. But there is something more in this Genjutsu that I can't detect with my very medical skill. I'll look for it forward. Shizune, Sakura, follow me!"

"Hai!" answered both kunoichi and they started to walk away.

After they left the room, Naruto had his arms folded. The pineapple head had been looking at his teammate with a worried look.

"Now, tell me your name, pineapple head." Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"My name is Abarai Renji. Just call me Renji if you like," answered the pineapple head.

His hesitation had gone since he sent the messge to Soul Society to Byakuya and Ukitake. He hoped they brought a medic though. He sighed and looked at the blonde boy who was also looking at him directly in the eyes.

"What's your name, Blondie?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he answered shortly.

"Well, aren't you going to explain anything about this anyway?" asked Naruto after there was a long pause.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I can see that you're hiding something from me, Renji. If not, why are you so concerned about him? You and he must have a kind of relation that bonds well." Renji sighed at the statement.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you just now."

"Why? Are you a part of Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki? What the hell is that thing?"

Naruto then looked at the other way. Then he looked at the floor before finally answering him.

"A criminal organization consisted of highly ranked ninjas that want to kill me."

"Kill you? But why do they want to kill you?"

"It's hard to explain."

Kaito was breathing slowly. The sound his breathing was almost unheard, but you could see sometimes his eyes are twitching. Seeing this only made Naruto's blood boil in anger. It's true he knew this guy just a day before, but he felt somewhat happy and close near him. He then moved and sat at the window, just like what Renji did and closed his eyes.

Renji saw the blond boy's Cerulean blue eyes closed and couldn't help but wonder how on earth his eyes could be so similar with the Captain of Fifth Squad. About one minute, the blond opened his eyes again, but they were changed like frog's eyes. His aura was also felt stronger.

"Four people coming here…" he muttered.

"What?" Renji asked in confusion.

"They are here," said Naruto as he turned his gaze to the room and his eyes went back to normal.

There were four strange people, wearing the same white haori that he saw Kaito wore at the Fourth's head. Among four of them, he could only react to one person, and the person did the same.

"O-Otou-san… Why are you here…?" asked the boy in disbelief. The othercaptain, including Renji was shocked.

"Naruto…?"

"Renji…" said Minato.

"I hadn't told him anything, Namikaze-taichou," he said in respectful tone.

'Namikaze-taichou?' thought Naruto.

Minato sighed. This gonna take some time forever to explain the condition to his son.

"Yo Blondie! You look like the exact copy of Minato-kun. Who are you?"

"I looked like him and you asked me why? Of course I am! I'm his son after all."

Unohana had moved to the bed side and started checking him. She moved her hands and checked everypart.

"There's no vital sign of physical injuries, but he is now trapped in some kind of illusion," said unohana after having finished her check up.

"Genjutsu. Itachi did it," said Naruto slowly but loud enough for Minato to hear.

"Excuse me? Did you just say Itachi?" asked Minato. Naruto nodded.

Minato sighed. Now he knew the reason why he hadn't got the news. He couldn't help but feeling angry at Itachi's name. The Espada who had been his enemies ever since he got his title as the Fifth Squad Captain. He then moved to Kaito's bedside and made a Hitsuji handseal.

"Kai!" muttered Minato.

Kaito's eyes began to open slowly. He looked at the ceiling then at everyone in the room. He stopped his gaze at the trio on his right. Minato, Naruto, and Renji.

"What happened to me?"

* * *

Side-Story:

"Well, aren't you going to explain anything about this anyway?" asked Naruto after there was a long pause.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I can see that you're hiding something from me, Renji. If not, why are you so concerned about him? You and he must have a kind of relation that bonds well." Renji sighed at the statement.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you just now."

"Why?"

"Err… Because I… "

"You what?"

"I… I…"

"You what? Tell me?"

"I… love him…"

"WHAT?!!" shouted Naruto, making Kaito awoken.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm supposed to still acting sleep."

"This stupid red pineapple head said that he loved you…"

Kaito sweatdropped.

"He read the wrong script you know? He was about to play Masaki's part and he struggled hard to remember that part."

Suddenly they felt a strong and dark reiatsu flowing in the room, and Ichigo was there and ready with his Zangetsu.

* * *

Alright! That's it again! Hope the side-story work well! Itachi's Mangekyo had developed! Ya know what that means? XDXDXDXD Anyway, don't forget to review!^^


	8. Spark, Phoenix Wrath! Special Chapter

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Hiya all! This is a special chapter about Kaito's life in Soul Society. Hope you enjoy! By the way, thanks to **Newami, RogueNya, UzumakiNaruko14, **for always being my reviewers (cries in happiness XDDD). You've made me so eager to always check my email and also try to update so soon^^ Alrighty then, let's get on to the story!^^

Bleach characters here are not here, except my OC^^

* * *

The peaceful Seireitei was good for everyone's mood after Aizen's betrayal. Some soul reapers even took their day off and went picnic at Rukongai. The air was blowing gently and the weather was very warm. Good time for Sake, the Hachibantai Taichou would always say. However, some shinigamis were also still doing their duties, taking Pluses and slaying Minuses. This is somewhat boring for the newly appointed Third Division Captain. He has just returned from his mission in Karakura, and now he was asked to guide a royal noble clan trip. He sighed at the frustrating awkward silence during the trip and just scratched his head and continued watching.

"What's the matter Fang-taichou?" asked his blond haired fuku-taichou.

"Ah, it's OK. Well… don't you think this is boring?" asked the red haired young man.

Kira laughed at this and simply nodded. Laugh. The only thing he almost never did after the betrayal of his former captains', Ichimaru Gin and Shuusuke Amagai. The first time he met with his red haired Captain, he couldn't lie to himself that he was afraid to be betrayed again. He even didn't smile or say anything when he made his introduction to the Third Division. Nor did he answer his questions politely.

He took a quick glance at his captain and saw that he was yawning. He has baggy eyes this morning, proofing that he was working hard on finishing all the paper works last night. He couldn't help but smiled and wished this captain would stay longer.

"This mission was supposedly to be fun because we're working with the Tenth Division, but why are they so serious? It's not like they're going to explode something within those carriers…" mumbled Kaito.

"Will you just stop mumbling, Kaito?" said Hitsugaya who suddenly appeared to be on his side, feeling annoyed.

"What? I'm telling the truth. This mission is so boring…" said Kaito as he yawned again.

"Why don't you just do it quietly? You started to annoy me…" responded Hitsugaya.

"I mean, they're the Kuchiki Clan. Why did the old man assigned us to guide them rather than Byakuya?"

"Nah, don't ask me."

The trip was so long and yet really boring. Kaito even almost fell asleep during the trip if not Kira woke him up.

"We're almost there, Captain."

Kaito sighed then chose to force his heavy eyes to stay open. On the other side, hitsugaya had moved in front of him and silently stood.

"Is something the matter, Shiro?" asked Kaito. Hitsugaya's left eye twitched.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kaito!"

"Alright, so what's going on?" asked Kaito. He also had felt a strange reiatsu spreading near the area and wasn't sure of what action should he take.

"It's… an Arrancar's reiatsu… and there are 5 of them…" spoke Hitsugaya slowly, as he reached his Zanpakuto.

Kaito closed his eyes, trying to track the place which emanates the high reiatsu.

'There…' thought Kaito as he slowly reached the Zanpakuto on his back. The red sash that covered his Zanpakuto immediately opened. He then looked at his white haired companion.

"You ready?" asked Kaito.

"Anytime," replied Hitsugaya shortly.

"Kira, you take my shift for now. We're going to finish something down there," commanded Kaito who had turned serious.

"Same order to you, Matsumoto."

"Hai!" answered both vice-captains s they headed towards the group.

Hitsugaya headed first to the place where the Arrancar should be. He closed his eyes, spreading a small amount of reiatsu to track the Arrancar. His eyes then shot up open and put an offensive stance.

"Come out now, Arrancar! We know you're here," said Hitsugaya.

One Arrancar appeared with his devilish grin on his face. He has a Hollow arm and the ice sword on his right hand.

"Oh? I'm surprised you know my appearance quite well, maggots."

Hitsugaya twitched. Kaito already know that Hitsugaya was very angry for being called maggot from the air which had turned colder than winter. He even could feel his right part body gone numb. Kaito sweat dropped at this but stayed focus.

"And you red haired boy, haha! I really wanna laugh at that the news that you barely achieved Bankai," laughed the Arrancar. Now it's Kaito's turn to twitched and emanated hot reiatsu from his body. He might have _barely_ achieved Bankai, but it had been 2 years ago, thank you very much.

"Well, well, are you going to just stay there or what?" asked the Arrancar cockily.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heaven, Hyourinmaru!" called Hitsugaya.

He began attacking the arrancar with his ice attacks and happened to catch the Arrancar's foot. He then lunged at the poor Arrancar and froze him, making him dead inside his sparkling ice. The ice then disappeared into diamond dusts, and so was the poor Arrancar.

"Don't ever call me maggot again, foolish Arrancar," spoke Hitsugaya in his low voice.

"Come on, Hitsugaya. We have four more to attend,' said the red haired captain as they moved to other direction.

"We'll have to split up. I'll go to left side, and you go to the other side," commanded Hitsugaya.

"Roger!" replied Kaito as he moved to his right.

It was about five hundred meters from the group. They could waste no more time if the Arrancars launched their attack. Gritting his teeth, he did the same thing Hitsugaya did to track the Arrancar.

"Alright, come out you two! One behind the tree and one—"

Kaito couldn't finish his sentence as one of them suddenly struck him with her sword. She smiled seductively at him and licked her sword. Kaito's face was somewhat expressionless after the sudden attack.

Both Arrancars were women and it seemed that they were twin. Both of them had their Hollow part covering their foot, only on different side from one another.

"Sis, looks like he's a Shinigami at a Captain level, don't you think?" asked the Arrancar with her flowing green hair.

"It seems so, Loches. Why don't we just finish him off?"

'Great… I hate to fight women…' thought Kaito.

_At Hitsugaya's battle…_

He had one man and one boy across his icy sword. The man has a fox like face which reminded him to Ichimaru Gin. The boy's appearance was somewhat look like one of Ukitake's Sougyo no Kotowari.

"Play! Play! I wanna play with you! C'mon, let's play tag with me!' shouted the boy happily while bouncing up and down.

"I don't have time to waste with you, Arrancar. For now, I'll finish you right away. But before that, I would like to ask you."

"Very well. Go and ask," said the male Arrancar.

"Who summoned you here?" asked Hitsugaya, gripping his Hyourinmaru tighter.

"Why would you want to know about that?" the man retorted.

The male Arrancar disappeared from his sight, but Hitsugaya could easily read his movement. Their katana clanged and each of them was pushing the other back. They parted away and rushed forward to attack each other again. After they clanged for the second time, that's when the white haired boy realized that the boy Arrancar had disappeared. The male Arrancar smirked at him.

Hitsugaya turned to see at his back to see the boy was throwing a chain at him. Luckily, he managed to dodge it in time.

'Geez… this won't be as easy as I thought with one disappearing one after another…' thought Hitsugaya.

He jumped and threw a Kido spell at the boy.

"Bakudo #63: Winding Binding Chain!" he chanted as he threw the chain to the boy, making him cried.

He then landed in front of the male Arrancar who was playing with his cards.

"Tell me your name, Shinigami," he said, not looking away from his cards.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of Squad Ten."

"His name is Sid and I'm Ace. Nice to meet ya!"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Just how could this Arrancar be so confident in the middle of the battle? He then looked away from his cards and picked a card, it was a Spade King. He threw it at high speed at Hitsugaya. The white haired Captain lunged in mid air to dodge it when the card suddenly exploded.

"My, my… If you didn't dodge it, you might have been safe now, Hitsugaya-kun…" said the Ace with a smirk.

_At Kaito's battle…_

He was panting heavily. He really didn't like to attack women, whatever they are.

"Let's finish him off, Sista Frances!! KODOKU NA DORI MUKATTA*!!

The two female Arrancar united their sword and covered Kaito in a ball. The ball was filled with red ribbons and they were flying freely. They seemed to be not that dangerous, but just like Suzumushi, Kaito couldn't use his senses to feel the reiatsu. One ribbon slashed his arms. A purplish liquid emerged from the wound and his left arm felt numb.

'Crap… I need to break out of this ball before—'

Kaito's thought was interrupted as he dodged another ribbon. Another ribbon flew at him, slashing his feet and made them knelt.

'Guess I'll have to use it…' thought Kaito.

He struggled to stand and closed his jade green eyes. Kaito then put the Zanpakuto in front of his face.

"Hibana, Fenikkusu no Ikari!" chanted Kaito.

Taking almost the same appearance like Hitsugaya, a pair of fiery wings emerged from his back. There were also 5 tails emerged underneath the wings and they were waving calmly. On Kaito's head were also appeared 3 crests that length about half of an arm. His eyes were also changed to be fiery red. His zanpakuto was emitting white smokes like fog. The wings which were consisted of fire changed constantly to water, ice, and lightning, and so were the tails and the sword.

"Kougeki, San-tsuno ten no yari!"

Three javelins made from ice were shot at both of them at a high speed and pierced them upside down. It was quickly finished, but he couldn't stay in his Shikai form for so long. So he headed to Hitsugaya's place.

_At Hitsugaya's battle…_

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" chanted Hitsugaya.

A pair of wings made from ice and also an icy dragon tail emerged from his back. His right hand which was holding a Zanpakuto was also covered in ice which took a shape of a dragon's head. A collar made of ice also wrapped around his neck.

"Ryusenka!" shouted Hitsugaya, charging at the male Arrancar and freezing him in white ice blast attack.

From the fight he had a moment ago, it seemed that the boy Arancar was quicker and harder to defeat while the male seemed to not care if he had to die.

"Cmon, play with me!! Why do you kill Ace?!" cried the boy.

"I told you, I don't have time to play with you!" said Hitsugaya as he shunpo-ed straight forward.

"Kuraimun, Sen Mirashi!"

Hitsugaya stopped as Sid's wakizashi shattered like Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu but then dispersed into diamond dusts. Not wanting to wait for a risk, he began charging at the boy. Then again he stopped when he saw the boy froze and started to cough up blood. The boy turned around, directing his wakizashi at Kaito who had appeared before him.

"Kaito…" said Hitsugaya slowly, surprised as he used his Shikai.

He then saw the red haired captain raising his Zanpakuto up and murmuring something. Three Javelins made of ice then slaughtered the boy upside down.

"Great job there, Kaito!' said Hitsugaya, smiling.

"Yeah… Thanks…" said Kaito as his reiatsu faded away.

He was no longer in his Shikai form again and he could feel tiredness shrouding him as his mind went blank. He then lost his grip of his Zanpakuto and started to fell.

"KAITO!!" shouted Hitsugaya as he began chasing him.

_A few minutes later…_

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING ME!!!" shouted Kaito.

Hitsugaya sighed. His teammate had just awoken and he freaked out at his transformation.

"You're alright, Kaito. There's nothing to worry about."

"No!! I'm not OK! Not one bit! How can you say I'm OK when after using Shikai I turned to be a woman!? Damn Fenikkusu for not telling me this!"

"But at least, you didn't get hurt. Besides, you must have experienced this before. How can you be unable to know it?"

"NO!!! I was always used to be fainted after using my Shikai so it's obvious that I don't know what happened to me!!" cried Kaito. Hitsugaya then smacked him in frustration.

"We've got a mission to continue, so just stop whining!" shouted Hitsugaya with a voice that evenly matched Kaito's cry.

Kaito then sighed in defeat and followed Hitsugaya back to the group. When they finished their mission, both Matsumoto and Kira tried hard to contain their laugh at Kaito's transformation. He had no choice but to bear with it for the rest of the day before he changed back to his man form.

* * *

Kodoku na dori mukatta : Solitary Dream Cutter

Hibana, Fenikkusu no Ikari! : Spark, Phoenix Wrath!

Kougeki, San-tsuno ten no yari! : Attack, Three Heavenly Javelins!

Kuraimun, Sen Mirashi! : Cry the Moon, Thousand Mirrors of Death!

Yosh! That's all today! Hope you like it! XD Don't forget to review!^^


	9. Zanpakutou and Ramen Stand

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Hey, ppl!! Sorry for not updating for so long! Now I've decided to update my stories, at least once in a week, considering my busy school days with papers piling up on my desk (so sad…). Anyway, thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers, especially to those who had put this story to their alert^^ Now, let's go to Soul Society!

Bleach and Naruto are not mine. Should they be mine, Danzo and Aizen would have died in the first place (evil laughter), muahahaha!!

* * *

_Last encounter:_

"_Excuse me? Did you just say Itachi?" asked Minato. Naruto nodded._

_Minato sighed. Now he knew the reason why he hadn't got the news. He couldn't help but feeling angry at Itachi's name. The Espada who had been his enemies ever since he got his title as the Fifth Squad Captain. He then moved to Kaito's bedside and made a Hitsuji handseal._

"_Kai!" muttered Minato._

_Kaito's eyes began to open slowly. He looked at the ceiling then at everyone in the room. He stopped his gaze at the trio on his right. Minato, Naruto, and Renji._

"_What happened to me?" _

* * *

The blond haired boy then sighed. This was just too much for his brain and all he could do was just watching the people in the strange clothing to continue their talk. He then chose to walk out the room, not wanting to hear those _reiatsu, Hollow, and Zanpakuto_ craps. Leaning his back to the wall, he wandered what were the shinigamis' tasks in the afterlife? He put his hands on his pockets and started to make his way out of the hospital. It's not that he didn't care for Kaito, but this problem is just so strange.

First, he heard that Kaito was Itachi's sensei and that he appeared without making any sound. Second was when he heard Itachi said about being an _Espada_ thing. What the hell was that? Then the last one that had been bugging him was Renji's question.

"_Y-You can see me?" asked Renji stuttered._

Why, of course he could see him. Why can't he? Or is he supposed to be also a Shinigami? Then what about Kaito? Does he have any relation to this guy? He remembered Renji addressed Kaito formally, calling him a Captain. Then he saw his father, the Yondaime Hokage, was with these men? What was he doing with them? It's true that he saw him before the Kyuubi managed to be sealed again, but wasn't that mean he's supposed to be dead? These thoughts then began to spin faster and faster in his brain.

'Snap out of it, Naruto! You're gonna kill yourself for that!' he mentally screamed to himself.

He sighed again, rubbing his temple and started to make his way to Ichiraku Ramen.

_At the hospital…_

Minato noticed that the boy was no longer in the room again. He hesitated for a moment whether is it better to see him and explain the whole things or just let things flow by itself?

"What's the matter, Namikaze-kun?" asked Ukitake.

"Umm… I was wondering if I can walk outside and breathe fresh air," he answered quickly, hoping the kind-hearted captain buying his excuse. Ukitake just nodded anyway.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you all, but is there anyone that can explain this to me?" asked Kaito, feeling annoyed as nobody answered him.

"You should have asked Abarai-kun for that. We just came in with Namikaze-kun when we saw you lying here. Right Namikaze-kun? Namikaze?" said Ukitake as he turned his head to see the blond had gone away.

"Why does he always have to disappear with leaving no trail at all?" sighed Ukitake which then agreed by Kyouraku and Renji.

Kaito pondered for a while as his memories began to rush back.

'The strange chakra signature… The forest… then… Itachi!' he screamed in his head and kicked the blanket to stand up. But his feet were wobbling and he fell to the floor before he made his first step.

"Just where are you going to go, Kaito!" shouted a lady's voice.

Kaito managed to lift his head to see Tsunade with her furious eyes. Glaring at her, he tried to stand again, but failed.

'Thank Kami she can't see the other captains here…' he mumbled to himself.

"What were you trying to do in such condition Kaito?!"

"My apologies Lady Hokage, but there's something I need to do urgently I can't wait for back-ups," he stated.

"You're not allowed to exit this hospital by any reason but my approval. You understand?" said Tsunade in her calm voice. Kaito starred at her blankly before he finally shook his head in disagreement.

A vein popped up on Tsunade's forehead. She put her finger in front of his nose, ready to blow him away. Kaito dodged it and let it touch his bed, making it flying outside. Kyouraku whistled at her brute force and the short temper as a medic. Ukitake and Renji had his eyes wide, while Unohana didn't change her expression.

"OK, but only if Naruto or a Jounin at your level is with you. I will also have Sakura to guide you as well. And you will have to agree with this." Kaito sighed then nodded. There's no point in arguing with her anyway. Tsunade checked on him for the last time before she left the spot with Shizune.

_Meanwhile at Ichiraku…_

Naruto slurped his ramen at an unmatchable speed and took another bowl when another blond sat next to him.

"One Miso Ramen, please," the man ordered.

Naruto stopped eating and looked at the other blond, not knowing what feelings that enveloped him right now.

"Tou-san… What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I guess I'm having ramen with my only son right now," he replied with a smile.

Naruto wanted to smile, but there' just something that kept him for not showing his smile. He starred at the bowl before continue eating it. When both of them finished eating, Naruto had eaten almost 15 bowls while Minato only 3 bowls.

"You sure have a good digestive system!" Minato chuckled. Naruto simply nodded.

There was a long silence before Minato broke it down.

"Are you curious why am I here with other shinigami?" asked Minatoas if he was reading his mind. Narutp looked shock, but then he nodded.

"The reason was, when I did the sealing, I put some chakra into the seal. Like I said, I never wanted to see the Kyuubi again, but I'm looking to see how my son had grown. Besides, I believe you can use Kyuubi's power to protect your loved ones. After that, the Death God took me to a strange realm, and he said something special. After listening to his offers, then I agreed to be a Shinigami. And, well… here I am," he answered with a hint of fear at his son's reaction.

Naruto swallowed it hard. It took him almost ten minutes before he smiled.

"Is that means you're stronger than when you live?" asked Naruto in excitement.

Minato never got the chance to answer him, as a blast of reiatsu was about to attack them. He looked around for any sign, but there was none. Another blast attacked them again. This time, Minato took out his Zanpakutou and chanted.

"Hoissuru, Senkai Kaze!"

As his Shikai appeared, his Zanpakuto disappeared. At this, Minato smirked menacingly.

"You no longer have a chance, Shawlong," said Minato, recognizing the reiatsu signature.

Shawlong then came out with a smirk that countered Minato's. The blond stood there for a moment, and realization hit him. He turned around to see his son had disappeared. He then looked at the Arrancar who was laughing histeriacally. The former Hokage scowled at this.

"Foolish Shinigami…" laughed Shawlong.

"Screw you!" roared Minato as he made his first attack.

Shawlong dodged it. His eyes bulged like it wanted to run from their socket and see the furious Minato behind him.

"Kaze Katta!" he shouted. The wind turned into invisible blade and began slicing him.

"That's Namikaze-taichou for you, Arrancar," he said as he grabbed him by the collar.

"Now tell me where you took him."

Shawlong spat at him, making the blond grew even more furious.

"Like I'll tell you. Aizen-sama wants him to be one of his Espada, and thus he needs to be killed…" answered Shawlong with a smirk. Minato paled.

* * *

Yaaa!!! That's all for today! For those who wanted to know Naruto's story with hitsugaya please keep in touch for the next weeks!^^ Read and review please!^^ Love y'all readers XDD

Hoissuru, Senkai Kaze! : Whistle, Swirling Wind!

Kaze Katta! : Wind Cutter!

And so sorry, no Omake today^^;


	10. Of Father and Son's battle

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Hey, people!!!^^ I'm so sorry for not updating last Saturday, I was having internet problem and just today I could find it active again. I'm so truly sorry to you all…^^;

Nah, now I won't make this long except for saying thanks to my loyal reviewers that had been giving comments on this crossover. Honestly, I would like to have more reviewers like you^^

* * *

_Last encounter:_

"_Now tell me where you took him."_

_Shawlong spat at him, making the blond grew even more furious._

"_Like I'll tell you. Aizen-sama wants him to be one of his Espada, and thus he needs to be killed…" answered Shawlong with a smirk. Minato paled._

* * *

Minato took a step aside and ducked Shawlong's attack. To say he was the calmest captain was nothing right now. Anger covered his heart and eyes and right now, there was only a feeling of sad and guilt for abandoning his son. He had actually heard of Aizen's plan on Naruto 5 years ago. But ever since that time, Aizen hadn't move an inch to make it real. Minato went too easy for that and now he was engulfed in a storm of guiltiness.

Shawlong was still there, laughing like a maniac. His loud voice just made Minato's blood boiled every second. He then spotted a hidden spot under the Arrancar's arm and made his move there. His Zanpakutou, Senkai Kaze, was really the special one matched to Byakuya's. When it released to its Shikai form, the Zanpakuto disappeared not leaving any sign of its real form as a katana, not even the hilt. His Zanpakutou dispersed into a very thin flowing reiatsu that surrounded him. All he needed to do was just motioning a hand signal and Senkai Kaze would make a perfect weapon. Wherever the battlefield is, there was always air, right?

He made a slashing motion and Shawlong's lower arm was slashed.

"WHAT THE…?!" he screamed. Minato smirked.

The blond haired ex-kage jumped backwards and pulled out his favorite weapon of all times. The three pronged kunai. Shawlong looked at the tiny pronged thing he held and snorted.

"Are you trying to kill me with that thing?" he said with a mocking tone.

"Why do you care? You won't feel any pain since you're going to die right here and right now," answered Minato flatly.

Shawlng once again snorted.

"Don't make me laugh, Shinigami. I'm fully aware you know that I'm not alone here, or are you not?"

"Then I'll just have to finish you all in one blow."

"They may be stronger than me, Blondie. You better not underestimate them." Minato twitched at the nickname "Blondie".

"Likewise, Arrancar. You better not underestimate the second strongest captain in Seireitei when he has to finish a group of Arrancar by himself," he smirked again.

The thin Arrancar then disappeared from sight and stood behind Minato, clashing his katana with Minato's kunai. They backed away, but only to be interrupted by a familiar person. Hell, he might not be a person at all. His cold green eyes gazed at Minato's blue orbs before both of them retreated.

"What are you doing here, Ulquiorra-sama?" asked Shawlong in a half-respect tone.

The cold Espada only stole an expressionless look that was enough to sent chills through your spine.

"Wasn't it clear enough that Aizen-sama only ordered us to kidnap Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked. Shawlong only bowed in shame and didn't respond anything.

"Who told you to attack him outside orders?" Ulquiorra asked again.

"I-It was Grimmjow-sama," he answered quickly. Now he could only hope he wasn't at this sport any longer.

Ulquiorra paid a full attention on Minato. Honestly, he was amused on him for being able suppressing his reiatsu in a battle. He was a rare one and would make a perfect match for a sparring partner.

Minato took a careful look at the man before him. Judging by the flowing reiatsu of his, it was certain that he was at an Espada class. Yet, he could stop Shawlong by just showing himself up in the middle of battle. This meant that he holds a special rank far above him. And who is this Grimmjow? Could he be another Espada? Minato gripped his kunai tighter. What will happen next? No one can guess.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto was standing in a dark sewer. A place he knew all too well besides himself. A red liquid began to flow to his feet and a pair of demonic eyes appeared inside the jail.

"What do you want, Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"_Heh, finally you buy me some respect, brat?"_

"Whatever. What do you want? You know that I won't let you escape from the second time just like what you did during my fight against Pein." Kyuubi growled.

"_I already knew you'd said that. Besides, that damned Hokage had created a stronger seal. I don't even think I could escape or force you to free me now. But OK, let's just pray I can bear with you until your death comes by itself."_ Kyuubi grinned at this.

"Don't you ever dare call my father like that! If not because of him you wouldn't be here!" screamed Naruto. Kyuubi laughed evilly.

"_So what? Bijuu cannot be killed. Whether if he sealed me or not, my life would've been just the same flat boring pathetic days."_ The teen blond haired ninja scowled at him.

"_OK, enough with the empty talks. There are several things I want you to know. First is about your condition. I don't understand what happened to your body and your chakra flow since this morning, but I'm pretty sure you have been followed. Worse, you might have been targeted."_

"Me? Followed? But who on earth would do that?" asked Naruto dumbly.

"_I told you I don't know. I just feel like there's going to be another presence in your that was the second thing I would want you to know."_ Naruto stood in silence, signaling the oversized beast to continue.

"_I might disappear from your consciousness, or might be not. This new presence is much stronger than me now."_

"Who is this new presence? And what might not let you disappear from my mind?" he asked again.

"_I don't know, baka! The thing that will make me not disappeared from your mind is because you might have an opportunity to live rather than dead by this new presence."_

Naruto then had his conversation continued for hours until Kyuubi gave it up and went back to his sleep. The blonde haired ninja then snapped to real world and noticed there was a strange things.

When did Konoha turn into a dessert?

* * *

Side-story:

Minato sat on his chair, sipping his coffee. He was waiting for his shooting turn to fight Shawlong. He wondered if he could sleep for a moment when a giant red fox made its way to Minato. The blond haired actor knew that this fox shouldn't be interacting with him, but with the younger blond actor who happened to be his own son, Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" asked Minato.

"I'm just taking a rest. That young prankster won't let me rest even for a second."

"My son wouldn't be doing that. He's a young, responsible, smart, quick-thinker actor we have ever had!" said Minato proudly.

"Ah, whatever. By the way, what are you having?"

"Eh? A glass of coffee?"

Kyuubi had a curious look on his face. The liquid on the glass was a pure black thing, yet it smoked. When Minato accidentally dirt his costume, the blond haired man yelled. So was it a dangerous one?

"Hey, if you want some, just go ask Kushina make it for you."

So Kyuubi went to the back of the stage and asked for a coffee.

"Wee, I'm pretty sure I have never seen fox drinks coffee," said Kushina with a frown and a big question mark before her head.

Kyuubi then took a seat next to Minato and rounded his fingers around the glass. The smoke was still there. He closed his eyes and began drinking it quickly. Minato had his eyes widened. Kyuubi had tears in his eyes and coughed several times. Minato patted his back.

"Don't tell me you have never drink coffee," said Minato worried.

"Of course I have never drink coffee! Your son only gives me only Ramen everyday and I grew sick of it!" growled the red fox.

Just when he was about to leave, Naruto came with a glass of coffee on his hand.

"Hey, Dad! Hey Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi, looking at the coffee, quickly ranaway.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't want to know."

* * *

Rightsiz!!! That's all for today! Once again, I'm so sorry for being late. I promise I'll write another chapter by the end of the week! Ja mata ne!^^

P.S.: Love you all readers!! XDD


	11. Hueco Mundo

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

My readers!!! I'm so sorry for abandoning this fanfiction again. I got another internet problem yesterday and just had it fixed for real this time… I'm terribly sorry for that…

But thanks to still my loyal readers and all, thank you for all the hits, subscriptions, and reviews, wow!!! You guys are all awesome! XD I so love love love you all!!!

* * *

_In other place…_

Kaito almost lost his sanity when he heard Minato was fighting with an Arrancar. Unohana had tried to kept him on the bed, but she didn't understand how the red haired captain could brush away her enormous killing intent that filled the room. Ukitake sweat dropped at the soft-spoken taichou and just gestured her to stop emitting her reiatsu.

Kaito then ate a gigai pill and had his faux body moved on its own, almost the exact same copy of him. Kaito himself, had his Shinigami uniform covered his body and of course, the haori for 'Three' on his back. His Zanpakutou was once again strapped on his back and had the blood red sash covering his Fenikkusu no Ikari. The red headed man shunpo-ed to where Minato should have been and saw a Garganta opened.

He quickly rushed there and found Minato stood there motionlessly. His right hand was still holding the three pronged kunai. The blond was harmless. So what made him stood there in silence?

"Namikaze-san, what happened?" he asked carefully.

"My son… they took him… They took my Naruto…"he answered slowly.

"What?! Then we should get him back!"

"Sotaichou-sama had sent three captains there to get him, but he didn't allow me to pick him." Kaito had a confused look on his face.

_At Hueco Mundo…_

'Where the heck is this?' thought Naruto as he scanned his surroundings.

"So you're up, brat?" asked a man's voice. Naruto had to raise his head to see the asking man.

The man had a light blue hair that matched his eyes. His smirk, however, reminded him to Sasukewhen he was overpowered by the Curse Seal on his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"I won't tell you my name until I find you worth playing," he answered with an evil laughter this time.

"What's this place, jackass?" he asked another question with more sarcasm in the tone.

"Why should I tell you, baka?"

"Hey, I'm not baka!"

"Yes, you're baka!"

"Teme!"

"Tch! Whatever, dobe, I'm taking you to Aizen's place."

"Who is this Aizen?"

"I told you I won't answer you till I find you worth playing!"

"Well you see I'm not a toy," he spat back. Kyuubi laughed his stomach n his mind.

In the middle of their trip, they were suddenly surrounded by pink flower petals. They stopped for a while. The light blue haired man scanned his surroundings to see the attacker.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura," chanted a male voice.

"Growl, Haineko!" This time was a female voice.

The combination of the ash and Sakura petals were almost invulnerable to the man carrying Naruto, except if he put him on the ground. And that was what they aimed for. Grimmjow dropped the poor blond to the ground and took out his katana.

Byakuya and Matsumoto motioned their Zanpakutou to attack the Sexta Espada at the same time. From a far, Naruto watched in awe as he saw the Sakura petals and the grey ashes attacked his kidnapper at the same time. Grimmjow laughed at this.

"FINALLY! FINALLY THEY GOT TWO WEAK SHINIGAMIS TO FIGHT ME?! THAT'S SO FUNNY OF YOU CAPTAINS OF SOUL SOCIETY!!!" he mocked them.

Byakuya remained expressionless, while Matsumoto had an angered look flashed through her grayish eyes. Naruto stood there, unable to do anything. He didn't know why his body felt so less of energy at the time he saw their attack. He couldn't move a finger of his own and just had a shakily breath per second.

Suddenly he felt coldness surrounded him. White diamond dusts fell near him elegantly. He looked at his left and right side and found nobody there. He could feel that although it was cold, at the same time it strengthen him against the weak feeling.

"I expect you to be Uzumaki Naruto, no?" said a boyish voice from his back.

Naruto turned around and saw a short boy, or maybe a short old man. He had his cold eyes teal and there was no smile. He somehow, had a serious look on his face and showed maturity that he saw from his father when he re-sealed the seal on his belly.

"Answer me if I ask, will you?" said the boy again.

"Ah—Umm, yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you, ojii-chan?" Hitsugaya had a large vein popped on his forehead and his eyes twitched before finally answered him.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten and also in order to retrieve you from this place." There was a hint of prideness in his tone.

"Captain and squad? Where do you come from?"

"Soul Society. Now let's go while he is distracted." The boy said and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

He was about to run when he stopped and turned his icy cold gaze to Naruto.

"And . Not. that as your reminder, Uzumaki." Naruto gulped at the emitted reiatsu and just nodded.

_Back at Konoha…_

Sakura had been worried of Naruto. He seemed like hiding something so serious from her, but still kept his goofy smile and idiotic attitude. He even changed the subject if the topic was about to talk about Kaito.

'What's wrong with him? It's true that he is so hot-headed, but it's not like him,' she thought to herself.

Yamato and Kakashi had the same opinion with her but decided to do nothing about it.

"_He just need some time for his privacy"_ said Kakashi when Sakura asked him on his opinion.

Somehow, she still doubted the privacy of his. He had never felt bothered of his own privacy whenever she asked for his help.

'Maybe that's because…. Ah that's impossible…' she thought again.

"Hey Forehead! Look at the way you're walking," called a long blond haired kunoichi.

"Damn you Ino-pig! I was thinking," she snapped at her.

"Well, what's bothering you?" Sakura sighed before answering her question.

"It's Naruto. He acted strangely today. He didn't chase me around like usual or calling 'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!' again."

"Truly, I had a feeling that you like him," teased Ino.

"Ino!" said the pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

Yaaaa!!! That's all here, once again I'm so sorry for the late update… (begins punching, slapping, and Kido spelled herself)


	12. Mission Reports

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

OK, kill me now, I'm late again. Last Saturday, my family and I was having a trip to other city and I caught fever, haha^^ I felt so unlucky that time… And thanks to my reviewers!!! Oh, wow I'm surprised I was asked to kill Sakura, but let's just look forward!^^

* * *

Tsunade was searching over documents and book in the Hokage's Library along with Sakura and Shizune. The Genjutsu Itachi casted on him must have been a rare and old one, but she had never heard that kind of Genjutsu before. Unless her old sensei had something up on his sleeve, hiding this interesting fact deep for years.

"Tsunade-sama, I found it!" said Shizune a bit enthusiastic.

"Hand it over quickly!" she demanded. Shizune then made it to give the scroll and Tsunade began reading it carefully.

* * *

**Mission Report **

_Place: Iwagakure_

_Mission reporter: Arashi Fang_

_Rank: ANBU Captain_

_Codename: Cormorant_

_Date: Tenth day of the Fourth month, five years after the Great Ninja War_

_It was a bright day in Iwagakure, no rain, no shouts or yells. I, Ayumi, and Mizutani were still working on protecting the Daimyo's trip back to Konoha. About mid way almost reaching Konoha, near the Land of River, we met a stranger wearing all black clothing covering his body. From the structure of the body I dare to say the person was a man, and no Henge was casted. I prepared myself to attack, and so were Ayumi and Mizutani. The man opened up the mask that covered his face. A Sharingan could be seen. I could only remember looking at the Sharingan before noticing it has changed level and started spinning my world. Later I found myself in a dark place with blood covered its wall. I heard nobody so I decided to move forward. I was on a high alert but I couldn't react to the sword stabbing me and that things continued on. Slowly I heard Ayumi's voice waking me up and when I asked how long had I been out, she answered that I was out for at least 5 weeks._

* * *

Tsunade was deep in thought for the second thought. Calculating the date, it has been almost eleven years ago. Who could have done this?

"Tsunade-shishou, I, err… found a strange scroll again…" said Sakura. Tsunade walked to her direction and learnt the scroll.

* * *

**Mission Report**

_Place: Soul Society_

_Mission reporters: Arashi Fang, Kaito Fang, Namikaze Minato, Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_Rank: ANBU Captain, ANBU Vice-Captain, Captain of Fifth Division, Captain of Tenth Division_

_Codename: Cormorant, Hawk, (none), (none)_

_Date: unable to specify_

_(Soul Society) An Espada with long black hair, tied into a tail was making his move to Konoha. I and Hitsugaya had been assigned to go there. It wasn't too late as he had just passed through the barrier I made. HItsugaya attacked him with a Bankai just to warned him, but in a blink of an eye, he had disappeared. Looking at other place, I tried to sense his reiatsu but found none, till I found him standing on the head of my statue in the Hokage Mountain. We proceeded to attack him, but he failed. I bet he was going to cast his illusion again. Hoping he wasn't aiming for his brother, Sasuke. His illusion was somewhat strong and although a medic nin could dispelled it, the illusion attack was also added with a reiatsu and it tortured the victim more than the normal illusion attack which just using a chakra._

_(Konoha) I was on a mission from Sunagakure along with Kaito. We were about to move into Konoha when I noticed Kaito had stopped jumping. I asked him why and he murmured something like," The same feeling…" and "Who are those men?" I couldn't see what he meant although I had tried to see at where his eyes stucked on. That's when we heard a loud, long scream from the Uchiha compound. We got there A.S.A.P but we found nothing but a massacre. The murderer did not left any trail. Kaito and I had tried our best to sense it and track but we got nothing._

* * *

"Alright… this is enough. I need to talk to Kaito immediately. Sakura, call him now!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Sakura rushed outside. She tried to look for him at the hospital, but found him had discharged himself. Just where the hell did he goes. He was new to the team so they didn't get to know each other all too well. She walked in circle for a while before her head shot up.

"Naruto's apartment!" She rushed there and found him sitting on a couch while reading one of his books in his shelf. He was wearing his normal suit, a white shirt and black jeans. A necklace could be seen hanging in front of his chest. Somehow, he looked different and it made him looks hot in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-san?" he asked, snapping Sakura from her mind.

"Ah, gomen. Hokage-sama called you to her office immediately."

"Sure." He put his book and started sprinting behind Sakura. It was all thanks to Urahara for copying important memories to the gigai soul, so Kaito wouldn't have to go back and forth to tell the gigai what to do. They soon arrived at the Hokage's Office.

"Tsunade-sama, Kaito is here."

"You requested my presence, Hokage-sama?" asked Kaito's gigai.

"Yes. I want you to explain all of this," said Tsunade as she handed him the scrolls. Kaito's gigai's eyes widened in shock.

'Damn Urahara for not putting this memory to me!' cursed him in his mind.

"Well? Say anything, will you?" demanded Tsunade with her authoritive tone.

"I… I… "

"Spit it out NOW! You must have known something happened to the names on the scrolls!!" shouted Tsunade angrily.

Kaito's gigai stood there stunned. His body trembled and his hands were shaking involuntarily. Cold sweats ran on his face and he started to hyperventilate. He fell in front of them still shaking.

'Damn it, Master! What are you doing right now…!' cursed him again.

"Hokage-sama, we've got an emergency report from Yamato-san!" reported Iruka who was panting.

"What is it Iruka?" she asked.

"I-Itachi Uchiha… he's heading to this village!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Well, that's for and end today, sorry for making it a bit short, haha^^ Anyway, Read and Review please^^ Love you all!!!

P.S: And sorry, no Omake again… ^^; Kill me now!!! -.-"


	13. The Leaving: Day Two

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Hi everyone!!! I got some time today so I decided to continue the story!^^ But I'm sorry that once agaon, I might not be updating the story once in a week as I'm now having a Pre National Exam. But still, please keep reading and enjoy!^^ Love you all readers!! Especially to Newami, MoonPrincess623, Namikaze naruko14, Uzumaki naruko 14, Rogue Nya and Ignisha! Yay!!! XDD

* * *

_Suddenly he felt coldness surrounded him. White diamond dusts fell near him elegantly. He looked at his left and right side and found nobody there. He could feel that although it was cold, at the same time it strengthen him against the weak feeling._

"_I expect you to be Uzumaki Naruto, no?" said a boyish voice from his back._

_Naruto turned around and saw a short boy, or maybe a short old man. He had his cold eyes teal and there was no smile. He somehow, had a serious look on his face and showed maturity that he saw from his father when he re-sealed the seal on his belly. _

"_Answer me if I ask, will you?" said the boy again._

"_Ah—Umm, yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you, ojii-chan?" Hitsugaya had a large vein popped on his forehead and his eyes twitched before finally answered him._

"_Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten and also in order to retrieve you from this place." There was a hint of prideness in his tone. _

"_Captain and squad? Where do you come from?"_

"_Soul Society. Now let's go while he is distracted." The boy said and grabbed Naruto's wrist._

_He was about to run when he stopped and turned his icy cold gaze to Naruto._

"_And I. Am. Not. Ojii-chan. Note that as your reminder, Uzumaki." Naruto gulped at the emitted reiatsu and just nodded._

* * *

He held the short white haired boy's arm and waited. Hitsugaya mumbled things like how this mission is so troublesome and boring. After that, he shunpo-ed away from the place.

"Whoaaa!" screamed Naruto in shock, making Grimmjow took a split second to notice that he wasn't occupied by only two shinigamis, but three.

"So you shinigamis are playing dirty, eh?" he laughed. A Garganta suddenly opened and a man appeared along with two other men by his back.

"Aizen…," muttered Hitsugaya.

"Why hello, Hitsugaya-kun? It's been a long time we don't get to see each other. How are you and Hinamori-kun?"

"You better not dare saying her name in front of me like that, traitor!"

"Aizen-sama," said a man behind him. He had tanned skin and somewhat glasses that covered his eyes.

"Now, now, Tosen… Don't let your _justice_ instinct moves you overdrive. It's just an old-friend's talk."

"Aizen-sama eez right, Tosen. Dontcha now time to rest, dude?" teased a man with a face that was closely similar to a fox. His-always-smiling face reminded the blond to Orochimaru. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"I see you're carrying someone on your back, Hitsugaya-kun. A new friend of yours?"

"Stop talking like you're stupid Aizen. Each of us knows about your plan," said Hitsugaya preparing himself to attack. Aizen smirks.

"Hmm? What plan would that be?" he asked with his mocking tone.

That was enough. Another Garganta opened and more Espada and Arrancar appeared behind the man called Aizen. Hitsugaya turned around to see the exact number of the opponents. There were about twenty Espada and Arrancar.

'Damn it!' cursed Hitsugaya in his mind.

"Now, if you'll handle me that boy, I can guarantee you to be back safely, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Like I'll hand him to you!" roared Hitsugaya.

"Hey, hey, I don't understand what's going on here and---"

"You are no use here, Uzumaki. For now, just do as I said. Do you understand?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now run and hide youself," said Hitsugaya, then he turned to his back and whispered to his ear, "Hide your presence." With that he left and clanged his Zanpakutou to Aizen.

"Aren't you the hot-headed one here, Hitsugaya-kun? You're so talented but yet a complete idiot. Don't you know clanging your sword at the first move when your enemy is barely making a stance is quite impolite?"

"I don't give a damn on it," said Hitsugaya with a snarl.

He jumped backward and made a stance. His teal eyes were narrow and he gripped his Zanpakutou tightly. Aizen smirked at him and disappeared from sight. Hitsugaya shunpo-ed away, making Aizen missed his attack.

"My, my… Ichimaru," said Aizen with another evil smirk on his face. Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Shoot them death, Shinsou!" chanted Ichimaru. The white-haired prodigy quickly turned around and jumped in time.

"Maa… Hitsugaya-kun eez da fast one, ain't he?"

"Ichimaru…" hissed Hitsugaya in his low voice.

_Meanwhile…_

Minato had tried his best to contact Soul Society but he hadn't received any news yet. He waited and waited till finally he lost his temper.

"Just where are those old men right now?!" he scowled. Kaito sighed.

"Relax, Namikaze-kun… Perhaps Yama-jii is busy right now," said the flamboyant captain.

"Busy? Busy?! It had been 4 hours damn it!!" shouted Minato. He was in a total mess.

"You can't just get so furious like that, Namikaze," said Unohana, looking at him with his _calm eyes. _Thankfully, Minato was looking at the other side. He walked in circle before suddenly his phone rang.

'_Mayuri-sama had opened up the Senkaimon. It will open at the Hokage Mountain. You can head there now, Namikaze-taichou, but Unohana-taichou, Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou are to head back to Soul Society. Soutaicho-sama ordered Fang-taichou to go with you._'

He thanked his phone and told them the message. The five of them quickly headed to the Hokage Mountain and entered the Senkaimon. For a split second, Kaito stopped. He felt like there's something bad happened to his gigai.

"What are you doing Kaito?" asked Minato, both dumbfounded and curious.

"I-I'm fine, let's go."

The three captains then were dropped to Soul Society while Minato and Kaito were immediately transferred to Hueco Mundo. They appeared just in time Aizen was about to stab him from the back.

"Toushiro!" shouted Minato and Kaito at the same time. Hitsugaya turned his head and sighed in relief. Being helped by the second strongest captain and the Red Flash of Seireitei were enough to him.

"Namikaze, Kaito," called the boy.

"Aizen… HOW DARE YOU!!" roared Minato. "Hoissuru, Senkai Kaze!" His Zanpakutou blasted and disappeared. Aizen lifted his eyebrows.

"Hibana, Fenikkusu no Ikari!" A pair of firey wings appeared on Kaito's back. There were now only two tails and instead of seeing other tail, he held a golden universal ring on his left hand. His eyes turned red this time, signaling that he was very angry at the brown hair-gelled man.

Hitsugaya looked at them in disbelief, but then he called, "Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

* * *

Side-Story:

That day, he was off-duty and he gladly stood on top of a hill. Inhaling the fresh air, several names registered in his mind.

_Aizen_

When the name registered in his mind, he shut his eyes almost immediately and sighed loudly. He looked down and a sad look plastered his usually expressionless face.

'That bastard is gonna pay soon…' he promised in his mind.

_Matsumoto_

He remembered always being suffocated to death by her chest. He hate that moment, especially when she slacked off from her job. But a happy smile appeared, remembering her loyalties to him and her cares to him. From the moment Kusaka alive, he was so lost to death, not knowing what to do. But in the end, Matsumoto showed her faith to him and he went back to be a captain again.

_Hinamori_

She was his childhood friend. The best of all. Hitsugaya remembered the time he was ignored and hated by the villagers and his heart sank. Among all of the, Hinamori was the one who could still had a smile plastered on her face. The moment he saw Hinamori was so desperate to protect Aizen, he couldn't help but cried to himself for her stupidity.

_Author_

When the author's name appeared in his mind, his eyes quickly shot up open and looked at his back.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-kun!"

His left eye twitched. How dare she reminded him to Aizen's name… how dare she reminded Matsumoto suffocating him to death by her chest… How dare she said he cried in his mind for Hinamori's stupidity…

"Eh? Err… What's wrong…?" Author held her script book tightly, afraid if the young white haired actor wanted to know the spoiler for the next chapter. Hitsugaya took a step forward. His eyes locked on her eyes.

"O-Oi, what's wrong?" Author wanted to run so bad, but her body won't move.

"Now, now, so tense aren't you? What about some ice cream?" said a man from their left side. Both people turned their head to their left and saw Urahara brought them ice-creams.

"From now, I will open an ice cream stand here! All thanks to you, author-chan!!" said Urahara as he went to hug her.

"E-Eh? Your welcome?"

"I don't give a damn on it Urahara, now if you will---"

"Oh, and I'll have it in the Tenth Division Barrack right, author-chan?!" Author gulped.

The temperature dropped immediately and now both of them stood there hopelessly.

"Who-gave-you-that-stupid-permission-Kisuke-san?" Hitsugaya asked slowly with his low dangerous voice.

"She-She wrote that in her script and---"

Hitsugaya then froze them in the place and took the script book. He read and read, twitching several times before finally destroying the book with all his might.

'…He read the spoilers… No fair…' cried author in her mind.

* * *

Hehehe!! Yayayayayay!! Another chapter and side-story!! Hope you'll like it!! Ja mata ne!!^^

Btw, I left you a riddle on chapter "The Mangekyo Sharingan 1".

_They arrived on a room numbered 412 which was very close to the stair case and she opened the door._

It's something related to me!!! XDXD Oh, and more reviews and reviewers plese!! XD

ShadowFang1412 love y'all!


	14. Reaching the First Climax

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Hi everyone!! Wow, I missed you so much! I'm sorry for being super late to post a new chapter coz today I had just finished the National Exam. How are you?^^ I'm glad that you're still posting your reviews and there's something I would like to say to serin21. I wanna thank you very much for your lesson, and if you don't like it, you can simply turn to another page. My story is an OC, a term I made myself or maybe other author has made to say an 'Own Character' word. My story is NOT is not an OOC. But anyways, thank you^^ Then also another super-duper big thank yous to all of you who have reviewed my story^^ Loye y'all!^^

Naruto and Bleach here are not mine. (Buuh…! T3T)

* * *

_The three captains then were dropped to Soul Society while Minato and Kaito were immediately transferred to Hueco Mundo. They appeared just in time Aizen was about to stab him from the back._

"_Toushiro!" shouted Minato and Kaito at the same time. Hitsugaya turned his head and sighed in relief. Being helped by the second strongest captain and the Red Flash of Seireitei were enough to him._

"_Namikaze, Kaito," called the boy._

"_Aizen… HOW DARE YOU!!" roared Minato. "Hoissuru, Senkai Kaze!" His Zanpakutou blasted and disappeared. Aizen lifted his eyebrows. _

"_Hibana, Fenikkusu no Ikari!" A pair of firey wings appeared on Kaito's back. There were now only two tails and instead of seeing other tail, he held a golden universal ring on his left hand. His eyes turned red this time, signaling that he was very angry at the brown hair-gelled man._

_Hitsugaya looked at them in disbelief, but then he called, "Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"_

* * *

Aizen turned at them with his usual smirk, not showing other expression but slyness. The blond haired man looked at him with eyes that filled with uncontained rage. He gripped his Zanpakutou's hilt tightly with both hands and clenched his teeth. Kaito's eyes which had turned red had shown them enough the rage he bottled in his mind. While the both of them tried to contain their rage, Hitsugaya looked amazingly calm which is obviously fake. You could prove it from the over-flowing cold reiatsu that surrounded his body and his eyes that have turned to be like Hyourinmaru's eyes.

The ex-captain of the Fifth Division looked at them cockily, followed with Ichimaru with his usual smirk and the blind man, Tousen.

"Aizen-sama, what shall we do?" the tanned man asked. His Zanpakutou was ready.

"Are we just goin' to scratch'em or to cut'em into pieces, Cap'n Aizen?" Aizen remained silent, ignoring his partners' questions.

"Before you do that, I would gladly cut you into pieces, Ichimaru!" roared Minato, as he shunpo-ed forward, making an attempt to slash him but failed, just as expected.

"Well, well, that wasn't a nice one, Blondie. Charging forward ain't good for ya," he replied with a smirk as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Hitsugaya.

"Your reflexes are still good, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm glad you don't disappoint me," he said again, then jumped backwards.

"Ichimaru… You have talked too much…" hissed Hitsugaya as he took him with his Shakaho. Ichimaru dodged merely a millimeter near his face.

"Cap'n Aizen, do ya agree if I take him?"

"Do as you please Ichimaru. Our purpose here is to not fight them, but to take that boy," said Aizen calmly.

"I won't let you touch a single hair of my son, you scum!" shouted Minato as he jumped to charge Aizen.

"Why thank ya, Cap'n Aizen," said Ichimaru as he took Hitsugaya to another place.

Tousen, feeling the other two men had been engaged in battle, turned with his blind eyes to Kaito.

"Now that is left is us, isn't it? Captain of the Third Division?" Kaito remained silent but replied him with a glare. Tousen swung his Zanpakuto to the side of his body.

Kaito immediately threw his golden universal ring and jumped away. Placing two fingers In front of his chest, he chanted and threw a Byakurai at him. The blind man dodged it merely an inch and jumped backwards.

"Looks like Kaen Torietai are ready to finish you off," Kaito said, referring the name to his golden universal ring.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, young man," replied Tousen as he emanated strong, dark spiritual pressure.

_Meanwhile at Konoha…_

Tsunade sighed. What should she do? According to Naruto's report, she could easily judged Itachi's level and she couldn't risk sending any ninjas to fight him. Not even a ninja like Kakashi. For first, she had forgotten _Kaito_ and just let him does his usual duties. She rubbed her temples and re-read the report papers on her desk. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" shouted the Slug Sannin.

"My deepest apologize, Lady Hokage. We have lost track of Itachi Uchiha," said the ANBU. His body was bleeding heavily and he was panting hard.

Tsunade had to hardly contain her anger for being disturbed from thinking when she saw him.

"Lay on the couch. I'll heal you the you can tell me the real condition."

"But Lady Hokage—"

"No buts! This is a Hokage's order!" The poor ANBU nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable before finally laying down on the couch.

Tsunade went to his side and cured him almost instantly. He then sat up and thanked her.

"So what had happened before you lost his track?" asked Tsunade.

"I was with Bear and Crow in the hideout when we saw him talking to no one. We couldn't hear what he said, but we kept on tailing him. We followed him until we reach the border to Suna and we found him disappeared. We then waited. Bear had tried to track him, but he couldn't find him. So we decided to jump down and tracked him manually. When we jumped down, he suddenly appeared behind us with a katana. We were thinking if it was a normal katana, but unfortunately, it wasn't."

Tsunade frowned.

"What do you mean it wasn't a normal katana?" The ANBU hesitated before finally told her carefully.

"He said this, '_Han'ei shite anata no tsumi, Yurushi.._' and all we could see was his katana shone extremely bright then darkness and.. . screams.. But when we opened our eyes, we couldn't find him, and instead we're heavily injured."

Tsunade remained silent. Her brain was thinking fast. How could a normal katana do things like that?

_Another place…_

A raven haired man was standing calmly on a peak of a mountain. His shark-like partner then came.

"Calm and collected as always, eh? Itachi?" he asked.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied shortly.

"Something bothers your mind?"

"Not your business, Kisame."

"It's not like your usual appearance, Itachi." The raven haired man sighed at his comment and left. Kisame looked at him strangely before finally deciding to walk back to Akatsuki base.

Itachi was now standing near a cliff. His hands were inside his pockets and he looked at the sky expressionlessly. Flashes of his memories when he was young and with Sasuke played back in his mind.

"Foolish little brother…" he said slowly. He then reached in to get his ringing phone.

"Uchiha Itachi here."

"Ah, finally found ya, Itachi-kun! Why didn't ya answer my call?"

"I'm sorry I've been busy with something. What's wrong?"

"Well, there is something I need to tell you and this is kinda urgent."

"Can 't you just tell me on phone? I'm going to have a meeting with the Akatsuki soon."

"I'm afraid I can't. I can't take the risk they cheat on the phone."

"When shall I see you then?"

"Midnight, in a waterfall near Rukongai."

"… Why there? You know I don't really like having our talk there."

"It is urgent, Itachi-kun, and you have no choice."

"Fine, I'll see you there tonight. See you."

"See you too." The man across the phone closed his phone and took his haori with him.

_Back at the battle…_

Minato was found clanging his katana to Aizen. He grumbled when he could hardly lay a single scratch on him.

"Be grateful for you haven't seen my Zanpakutou's release form, Namikaze-kun."

"I must be sick to be called with that suffix from you," the ex-Kage retorted. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

Minato then raised his Zanpakutou and concentrated. His sword, which has dispersed into thin reiatsu flowing around him, appeared into its sword form.

"Cool down your temper, Namikaze-kun. I hope you're not disappointing me with your effortless attacks just like a while ago."

Minato silently cursed him and stood there in silence, thinking of a way to beat him. Down there, Naruto watched the whole fight in annoyance for being unable to do anything.

'Geez… I wish I could have done something to help them…' he grumbled in his mind. His mind then focused back on the fight above him. He mentally wished his father wouldn't leave him like what he did when he was alive.

'Dad… Be careful and live… For me…' he wished silently.

* * *

_Side Story:_

Itachi was walking outside the shooting area with his camera on his hands. Well, he likes photography. He made some good pictures of Minato and Aizen's fight and was ready to upload it to his account. He smiled. Suddenly he saw Sasuke ran at full speed at him with Naruto.

"Aniki, we need your help with something! Come quick!" said Sasuke quickly as he grabbed Itachi's wrist.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" he asked calmly to his brother, although he couldn't help his mind wondering why.

"It's Kisame-san and Kurosaki-san!" said Naruto.

Both teenagers then pulled him running and Itachi followed them too, running. Inside, he found them were quarrelling and yelling at each other.

"YOU DID IT YOU SHARK BASTARD!" yelled Ichigo.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T STRAWBERRY BOY!"

"LIAR!"

"MEH?! A LIAR?! IT'S YOU IDIOT!"

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Itachi concerned.

Kisame and Ichigo turned at him almost instantly and Ichigo showed him a black book.

"This shark bastard took my sleeping photos and also the one where Rukia and Renji drew on my sleeping face!"

"I told you I didn't do it!" roared Kisame.

"Oh yeah?! You're friggin' lying?!"

"I DID NOT do it you –censored-, it has to be -censored- someone else!"

"Kurosaki-san, that's my Sannin cloak!" protested Naruto when Ichigo accidentally kicked a bucket filled with paint.

"Kisame-san, stop it! That's my Sharingan lens box!!" yelled Sasuke when Kisame threw it to Ichigo, mistaking it as a kunai. Now the four of them are in a quarrel. The raven haired man slowly walked outside, avoiding the fight.

When he's outside that room, he sighed and took out the black album.

"I was thinking to get more money by uploading his photos in the internet. Girls like his sleeping photos… besides, it's good to get sleeping pictures (^^)-sighs- I better stop now before he found another photo of him," he said mentally before throwing the album to the bin. At another place, Ichigo sneezed.

Itachi kept on walking until he found Minato and Aizen were walking at him. He stopped for a while.

"Hello, Itachi," greeted Minato. Itachi, instead of replying his greet, gulped.

"Itachi? You okay?" asked Aizen as he took out his medi-pack out from his bag.

"Y-You've finished your fighting s-scene?" he asked stuttered. Unusual habit.

"Why of course, we're now heading home," replied Aizen.

"Uh-s-sure… I'll be leaving.. See you on another scene tomorrow!" he said, running away.

Minato and Aizen shared a confused look together.

"What's wrong with him?" they asked almost in the same time.

In his hiding spot, Itachi carefully took out his camera.

'Crap, I had printed this one…' he said, holding a picture of Minato and Kushina making out and Aizen drools in his sleep.

O.o

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Hope it was long enough and you like it!^^ I'm waiting for your reviews!^^ XDD

_Han'ei shite anata no tsumi, Yurushi.. = Reflect your sin, Forgiveness.._

_Aniki = Brother_


	15. Itachi's Secret Order

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Heya!! I'm back again!! So sowwy for all the lateness, I've been busy with (once again) tests and paperworks… --" Anyway, enjoy!^^

* * *

_Itachi was now standing near a cliff. His hands were inside his pockets and he looked at the sky expressionlessly. Flashes of his memories when he was young and with Sasuke played back in his mind._

"_Foolish little brother…" he said slowly. He then reached in to get his ringing phone. _

"_Uchiha Itachi here."_

"_Ah, finally found ya, Itachi-kun! Why didn't ya answer my call?"_

"_I'm sorry I've been busy with something. What's wrong?"_

"_Well, there is something I need to tell you and this is kinda urgent."_

"_Can 't you just tell me on phone? I'm going to have a meeting with the Akatsuki soon."_

"_I'm afraid I can't. I can't take the risk they cheat on the phone."_

"_When shall I see you then?"_

"_Midnight, in a waterfall near Rukongai."_

"… _Why there? You know I don't really like having our talk there."_

"_It is urgent, Itachi-kun, and you have no choice."_

"_Fine, I'll see you there tonight. See you."_

"_See you too." The man across the phone closed his phone and took his haori with him._

* * *

After the meeting with the other Akatsuki members, Itachi walked outside calmly. Their target is the Hachibi and the job wasn't assigned to him, so he didn't have any job to do right now. The only thing he wanted to do was just waiting for the night to come and see him. Being alone because Kisame was busy with the other Akatsuki members, he found himself taking a pill and swallowed it. Right. It was a gigai pill. His Zanpakutou was strapped on his waist and he hung over the white haori with the Kanji for "Nine" on his back.

Soul Society. He shunpo-ed towards Soul Society quickly, not wanting his tutor to find him. After several shunpo, he arrived at a certain spot and opened the Senkaimon.

"Itachi Uchiha reporting in," he said via Hell Butterfly.

"What's your report? The Sotaichou had been waiting for your report," answered a female voice.

"I'll head there, thank you Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"You're welcome, Uchiha-taichou."

Connection dismissed and Itachi went to get to the First Division barrack where the captains had been waiting for him. The old man sitting on a chair cracked one of his eyes open and looked over the calm and mysterious captain.

"Judging by the calmness you have as usual, I see Namikaze-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou hadn't noticed your illusion. Am I right?" asked Yamamoto.

"You're right, Sotaichou-sama. What do we have to do about it?"

"Not even your former sensei in the Shinobi World noticed it. So it seems, you will have to continue it."

"But Sotaichou, how long are we going to keep those three in the dark?" asked Unohana, turning slightly at the older captain.

"We're going to keep them until they reach their limit. Thus, they should be able to face Aizen, by the time later."

"My deepest apologies Sotaichou-sama, but wouldn't it be better if we stop this for a while to tell them our purpose?" asked the Seventh Squad Captain.

"If we tell them our purpose, hiding this secret for over 20 years would be nothing. They wouldn't take this seriously," again, the Captain Commander answered.

The remaining captains remained silent. They did nothing but think to themselves and argue if this was really the best idea ever planned in Seireitei.

"Sotaichou-sama, is there anything I should do again?" asked Itachi, straightly.

"I want you to still do your job on hallucinating them. Hisagi-fukutaichou should understand of your current state and he'll do your work until I tell you to stop." Itachi bowed respectfully in answer.

The long boring meeting has finally ended. Captain Soi Fon was assigned to go to the Shinobi World along with Itachi. She was personally asked by Itachi to keep an eye on his brother and of course, Soi Fon happily accepted the job. She had always wanted to know if ninjas in the Shinigami World and the Shinobi Continent were a lot better.

"But I must warn you, Captain Soi Fon. In the Shinobi World, I'm to act as one of the Akatsuki criminals who are after the boy named Uzumaki Naruto and the plot must not be changed. It was a direct order from the Sotaichou himself to me."

Soi Fon nodded. Afterwards, both of them left Soul Society. Itachi went back to his gigai body after taking Soi Fon to Konoha under disguise, to register her at a Jonin level in the Shinobi rank of Konoha. Although feeling a bit awkward, Soi Fon tried to understand the situation and adapted herself with the shinobis in the World of Living of the Shinobi Continent.

_The next morning…_

Someone was knocking on her apartment door. She quickly got on her feet and carefully opened the door. Unfortunately, it was a pink-haired kunoichi.

"Ohayou! You must be Soi Fon-san, the one Hokage-sama told us about. Hokage-sama requested your presence immediately, Soi Fon-san," Sakura said with a smile. Acting stupidly and not very ninja-like, Soi Fon looked away.

"But, where's umm—the Hokage-sama's office anyway?"

"Come on, I'll lead you. Tsunade-shishou would get very mad at me if we don't hurry," Sakura's face turned serious and she shunshin-ed away.

'What the hell? They also have the flash step technique? No wonder Itachi's faster than Byakuya and the second faster after Yoruichi-sama,' pondered Soi Fon before finally starting to jumped behind her.

* * *

Hehe.. sorry, no Omake for now, but I promise to write the next chapter soon enough!^^ Love y'all readers!! XDD

Oh, just a note:

Third Division Captain : Kaito Fang

Fifth Division Captain : Namikaze Minato

Ninth Division Captain : Itachi Uchiha (under disguise by the secret order of Captain Commander Yamamoto to train Kaito, Hitsugaya and Minato)


	16. Fallen

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Heya!! I'm back again!! –sobs- Oh… I just got one review last time… --" Hope this one do better^^;

* * *

_Tsunade frowned._

"_What do you mean it wasn't a normal katana?" The ANBU hesitated before finally told her carefully._

"_He said this, 'Han'ei shite anata no tsumi, Yurushi..' and all we could see was his katana shone extremely bright then darkness and.. . screams.. But when we opened our eyes, we couldn't find him, and instead we're heavily injured."_

_Tsunade remained silent. Her brain was thinking fast. How could a normal katana do things like that?_

* * *

Tsunade leaned on her chair tiredly. Opening the drawer, she groaned when she found no more Sake. She sighed then stood up and crossed her arms while looking outside the window. Konoha, looking peaceful as it has always been. But now, a threat has come to attend and it needed to badly be solved.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called. It was Sakura and Soi Fon. Sakura bowed.

"Tsunade-sama, I had brought Soi Fon-san here. Do you wish me to leave?" she said respectfully, still bowing.

"No, you'll stay here. I want you two to go on a mission to find Naruto. He was last seen in the hospital with Kaito. But after that, we found him nowhere near that spot or even in his usual spot," she explained the mission. Sakura nodded.

"How long does this mission require?" she asked again. Tsunade sighed.

"A month. If you can find him in a month, I'll just declare him as a missing nin."

"Sumimasen, Hokage-sama… But I haven't seen this boy before." Soi Fon finally spoke.

"Sakura, you will be the leader of this mission. Explain her anything about that brat, understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Well, now go and get ready. You're all dismissed." Sakura and Soi Fon bowed once more before leaving the place.

_At another place… Akatsuki Base…_

Konan was walking down the hallway to meet their leader, The Six Paths of Pain. She walked almost hurriedly and suddenly stopped when she saw Itachi came out of the room. His face remained cold and flat, but she could tell he was having a hard moment from the flash of his Sharingan.

"What did you do?" Konan asked straightly. Itachi closed his eyes and walked past her.

"It's none of your concern, Konan," he replied coldly, still walking.

Having a bad feeling, Konan hurriedly opened the door and found that Pain wasn't there.

"Where's leader-sama?" she asked him again. Itachi stopped in his track.

"Why would I know? I was about to see him when I found his room empty." Konan frowned at this.

"You're lying…" she spoke in a low dangerous voice before suddenly threw a Kami-shuriken at him. Itachi dodged it easily.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't. Besides, you could find no evidence to say that I was lying, Konan-san," he replied in almost a sarcastic tone before turning his back at her.

'Pain must've gone to that tower…' he muttered in his thought. As he walked outside, a familiar cold looking figure appeared. His green eyes and the thin lines under his eyes that reached down to his chin were looking at him with an expressionless look.

"Ulquiorra…? What do I owe you to see you here right now?" Itachi asked.

"Who're you working to?"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi replied with another question.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." At this statement, Itachi said nothing and in return, he swallowed his gigai pill. Once again, the Captain haori flew soundlessly on him.

"I think it should be obvious, now that you're working for Soul Society. I'll just have to eliminate you as ordered then," said Ulquiorra, his hands were still in his pocket. Itachi remained silent.

Itachi turned the top of his Zanpakutou to face the ground as he placed his firm left hand on the Zanpakutou's side and closed his eyes. Ulquiorra charged forward, saying nothing in return when Itachi pushed him back with only a hit. The raven haired Uchiha was now holding his katana in his left hand. Ulquiorra dusted himself off and managed to stand again. Pointing a finger out to him, he made a Cero attack. The Uchiha shunpo-ed back dodging it. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw Ulquiorra was right in front of him with his katana readied. The Fourth Espada pushed him back down brutally to the ground.

A trickle of blood flowed from Itachi's mouth.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting that attack. But it seems it might have to come up with this.," he spoke calmly. Ulquiorra remained silent this time.

"Ban… Kai…"

_Hueco Mundo…_

The blond-haired ex-kage was panting hard. He had tried almost everything. Well, everything in his own limits, but yet he could hardly lay a single scratch on him. His right hand trembled from exhaustion and anger and his body had already been covered with sweat and blood. Minato had attacked him beyond his limits and now he's in danger of low reiatsu in front of his opponent. Meanwhile, Aizen remained the same. Looking upon him with his wicked smile, he raised a finger. A burst of yellow lightning was charged at him, striking him down.

"Namikaze!" called Hitsugaya when Minato was thrown back at him. Minato wasn't able to hear him anymore, as he drifted into darkness and fell.

"Otou-san!!!" screamed 'Naruto'.

"Hitsugaya-kun… Your concentration better not shaken, now do ya?" said Ichimaru with his slithering voice that had appeared by his side, sending him back to fall with his Shinsou. The young captain grunted in pain. His vision had become all blurry.

'It's not good… I'm reaching my limits… at this I will—' His thought was interrupted when Ichimaru once again pushed him back with his lengthened wakizashi. Hitsugaya barely able to dodge it, making it thrust in his shoulder and he screamed in pain. When Ichimaru pulled back his wakizashi, the young white-haired captain once again screamed in pain. He panted hard. His ice wings had shattered into millions of sparkling pieces of ice. Another captain fell down.

In a 500 meters radius from that place, Tousen used his Suzumushi on Kaito who had no idea of his Shikai. It was his first time seeing it and now he regretted throwing Kaen Torietai at him as Tousen broke it with one bare hand. Griting his teeth, he tried to focus in his mind. He gasped when he suddenly felt a deep slash on his back. He tried to move his head to see but found it to no avail. All his senses had been dull ever since Tousen used his Zanpakutou. He was barely able to communicate with his Zanpakutou spirit when a stab on the chest widened his red eyes in horror.

"I shall see you in another time," said Tousen coldly.

Falling into darkness, Kaito noticed that a shaking Tousen before he disappears awkwardly.

'What-the-hell--?' He thought in his mind before he fell with a loud crashing voice to the ground.

The real Naruto watched them all in confusion.

"What had just happened? They fought with no one and now they… fall?" he mumbled confusedly.

* * *

So sowwie….. No side story again for now!! I just lost my cellphone and I'm such in a bad mood, T_____T


	17. Confusion and Explanation

**The Expressionless Poker Face**

Minna-san, I'm back! Haha, I know I went on a too long hiatus, but here I am now, XD

Oh, and I'm sorry if Naruto and some characters are getting OOC, _

It's hard for me to keep him in track since Bleach is now my favorite, XD

Anyway, enjoy the story! I tried not to get too many Bleach part here (which pains me, T_T)

_The real Naruto watched them all in confusion._

"_What had just happened? They fought with no one and now they… fall?" he mumbled confusedly._

The spiky blonde haired boy used his shadow clones to approach the three of them and gather them in a place. Once they all gathered, he suddenly paused.

'Wait a minute... How could I get out of this place?' He sat on the sand, legs crossed.

One minute..

Twenty minutes..

An hour passed…

"GAAH! Will someone tell me what to do?" he screamed in frustration.

"Maa.. someone got pretty lost here?" asked another blond man. Naruto stood up and readied himself into a fighting pose. The man was wearing an all green clothes and a hat. The man approached him calmly and shared a childish smile.

"Name's Kisuke Urahara! You?" he asked with a grin, pointing his Benihime at him playfully. Naruto slack-jawed.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Ya lost?" he asked with another grin.

"U-Uh—I think so, haha—" he tried to share a forced laugh before suddenly being dragged.

"Ya might have to come to my place, Naruto-san!"

"W-Wait, how do you know my name?" said Naruto, still squirming.

The man named Kisuke just smiled as he continued dragging him. Taking a quick look, he saw Renji, a short raven haired girl, and an orange haired boy were picking each of the three and follow Kisuke.

"Oi, I can walk myself you know," said Naruto, feeling annoyed. Kisuke let go of his hand.

"Alrighty! To the Hats and Clog's!" he said merrily as they stepped into the gate. As the gate closed, suddenly a large ball started to chase them.

"W-What the hell is that?" yelled Naruto.

"Can you use shunpo, Naruto-san?" asked the raven haired girl, half yelling.

"The hell is that thing? I just know shunshin, just tell me where to go!" he replied with another yell.

"Straight ahead!" she replied. Another yell interrupted them.

"Blondie, aren't you a human? How come you know such—whoa!" his words were cut off when he saw the ninja disappeared in a yellow flash, arriving faster than them. As he arrived, he turned his back, giving a thumb and grin. The group sweatdropped and they arrived soon after him. The orange haired boy looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you just use a shunpo?" he asked. Naruto glared in annoyance.

"It wasn't a shunpo, it's a shunshin! And my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage of Konohagakure!"

"Oh—umm.. What's this Konohagakure and Hokage stuff, Urahara?" asked the girl. Kisuke covered his mouth with his fan while speaking with a hint of happiness in it.

"This is the help that I've been discussing weeks ago," he said as he suddenly jumped in front of the shocked ninja, grabbing his hand into a handshake before giving him a bonk, "He's a delegate from the Shinobi Continent, may I welcome you-"

"W-Wait, alright? I don't know what's going on here and how come I become the delegate of a, err—Shinobi Continent? And Renji, what are you doing here?"

"Aaahh! That will take time, for now, we'll explain you till you understand. Hmm… now what about introducing yourself, guys? This lil' dude must've been confused!" said Kisuke, still in a merry tone. The boy with the orange haired boy stepped forward.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, a Substitute Shinigami." Next was the raven haired girl.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, unseated officer of the Thirteenth Squad."

"You already know me, so I don't have to introduce myself to you. And at least call me Abarai-san, dammit! I hate it when people call me by my first name," the spiky red haired shinigami growled.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Why the formalities, Renji? You never told me to do so?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, that would be pointless since you'll never listen."

"What is your point Renji?" asked Ichigo, slightly irritated. At this, Naruto believed he saw Renji smirked.

"My point is that you never use your brain as in your fighting, Strawberry!" he replied with a teasing tone.

"At least I beat most of the crap out of the enemies rather than you when using your Bankai," replied Ichigo with another teasing tone. This time, Renji's eyes twitched.

"Are you saying my Bankai is weak, Strawberry?"

"I don't but seems like you feel it, Redhead!"

"My name is Renji Abarai, dammit!"

"And I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, not Strawberry!" Naruto sweatdropped at this. They continued bickering till suddenly Rukia roundhouse kicked them.

"Will you two shut up! You're embarrassing yourself in front of the delegate!" Finally they quit the bickering.

"I'll get Orihime to fix all three of them," said Ichigo as he stood up and left with a bored sigh.

"So, Naruto-san.. would you mind to introduce yourself first?" the girl asked politely. Naruto scratched his head.

"Like I said, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja, err—I like ramen, and—" he paused again when he saw the room fell silent.

"Eh? What's with the sudden silence?"

"So.. you're a ninja as in Captain Soi Fon's Onmitsukido.. Right Urahara?" she asked. The man with the green hat just nodded slightly.

"So, what about you guys? What's with the squad things?" asked the ninja, still confused.

"We are a shinigami and our job is to guide spirits and souls to Soul Society. These spirits that we guide, we call it Pluses," explained Rukia.

"So.. there's Minuses?" she nods.

"They're called Hollows."

Silence.

More silence.

Naruto finally sighed.

"I don't understand. So where are we right now, actually?"

"We're in the World of Living, where humans live." At this, Naruto threw himself back in frustration.

"So, we're in a _normal_ world, right?"

"Yes."

"And there is no ghost or Minus?"

"At the moment, no."

"I assume, not many people can see you while you're wearing that black kimono?"

"This is called shihakusho, to be honest."

"So, is your world and this world that much of a different?"

"Yes and no." At this, the boy growled. Rukia's phone suddenly rang.

"What's that?" asked the boy, this time getting a slight interest.

"Soul Phone. There's a Hollow attack nearby," she replied, now with a soldier tone.

"You might as well get there too, Naruto-san and see what we meant," said Kisuke. Naruto nods.

The three of them sprinted out of the small house and headed northwest. After sprinting out for a moment, they stopped at a large building written, "Karakura High School". There the boy's Cerulean blue eyes widened upon seeing a large creature with a hole in its chest and a face that was covered with bone.

"I-Is that what you called a Hollow?" he asked stuttered, then turned his head when nobody answered him.

Rukia eventually had stepped in front of him. Holding her katana tightly, she chanted.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the normal katana suddenly covered in white and there was a long ribbon attached to it by the end of the sword. He watched as she jumped in the air.

"Tsukishiro!" A white light appeared underneath the Hollow before he suddenly frozen in place and disappeared. The ninja was stunned. What was that attack? His feet had been shaking ever since he saw the Hollow. Not that he feared that thing, but there was something strong within that thing he couldn't tell what, but it was certain that the thing is real.

"You're an amazing one, Naruto-san?" said the girl. The boy noticed that her katana had turned to normal again.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people would faint once they meet a Hollow," said Renji who had been quite for most of the time.

_-Timeskip-_

The three of them had finally returned from the fighting area and headed back to the small shop. Rukia and Renji had finally gotten along well with him while Ichigo and Inoue were still in the same room to patch the wounded captains. Naruto suddenly slapped himself, remembering the accident that happened in the ramen stand.

"You want to see the Shinobi Continent, Rukia?" asked Naruto excited.

"Sure, I'd love to—"

"Nah, I'll open the gate for now and Soul Society won't be able to find you. Buuutt—you have an hour of estimated time before they close the shield again, got it, Rukia-chan?" said Kisuke who suddenly appeared behind her, speaking with a sing-song voice.

"Thanks!" she said.

Naruto hurriedly ran through the gate and exited right on the Fourth Hokage's head. A Jonin stopped next to him.

"Captain Yamato!" called Naruto excited.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Lady Hokage had been furious and sent Sakura and Soi Fon to go after you!"

"Eh? Soi Fon?" asked Naruto confused. Rukia and Renji exchanged look.

"She's a newly appointed Jonin, brought by one of the ANBU. This is her first mission."

"Ah, I see…"

"So what are you waiting for? Go see Lady Hokage before she destroys the whole village!"

Naruto hurriedly jumped down and entered the Hokage's Office.

"Baa-chan!" I'm here!"

Tsunade got up from her desk almost instantly. First, she blinked.

"Where have you been, you idiot! Teuchi-san said you disappeared suddenly!"

"Eh, err—I forgot something to do, haha.." laughed Naruto nervously. Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji stayed there in silence, not knowing what to do. Tsunade inhaled a deep breath before flicking her finger on his forehead, sending him to crash the wall mercilessly.

"That hurt, 'ttebayo!" groaned Naruto.

"Nah, better than if I have to send you to the council, right?" At this, Naruto grunted, while rubbing his head.

"Now, get Sakura and Soi Fon here and tell them that the mission has been cancelled."

"Yes, Obaa-chan, " he replied with a teasing tone and quickly dashed out from the furious Hokage.

_Side-Story:_

Part one:

"So, what about you guys? What's with the squad things?" asked the ninja, still confused.

"We are a shinigami and our job is to guide spirits and souls to Soul Society. These spirits that we guide, we call it Pluses," explained Rukia.

"So.. there's Minuses?" she nods.

"They're called Hollows."

Silence.

More silence.

Rukia poked Naruto's head and whispered, "It's your turn!"

"I forgot the text!"

Part Two:

"So, what about you guys? What's with the squad things?" asked the ninja, still confused.

"We are a shinigami and our job is to guide spirits and souls to Soul Society. These spirits that we guide, we call it Pluses," explained Rukia.

"So.. there's Minuses?" she nods.

"They're called Hollows."

Silence.

More silence.

Ichigo suddenly rushes in with Ulquiorra.

"Guys! Aizen got an accident and.. and.." Ichigo couldn't finish his words.

"And what's that have to do with us?" asked Renji, half annoyed.

"Well, uh—" he paused.

"Aizen needs the woman to heal him, so the director asked us to cut this part."

"Excuse me? I tried hard to memorize this part and that director wants to cut this? I can't—" He continued yelling. Ulquiorra looked at him blankly before pointing a finger at him.

"Cero."


End file.
